Changes
by BiteMe1918
Summary: All human. Nobody is related except for Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Edward and Alice and Emmett all transfer. Bella is antisocial and Jasper is a vampire. All get togather and change dramatically. Now Complete! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Edward POV**

The plane had just landed. I waited until my parents and sister had gotten off the plane to follow. I could not believe we had to move. This was unreasonable. Why would my family have to move because my father's boss had decided to relocate his business location? My life back in Chicago was arranged; my high school, colleges I would apply to close to home, and my major. Did I really have to change all this because of one man's whim?

My parents walked over to the baggage claim, and I followed without a word. Once we had all our luggage, we walked to the doors to find our car already out and waiting for us. It was raining. Of course it was. The days in which it did not rain were a rarity in Forks, Washington.

My father, Edward Sr., had been given the choice of moving with his boss and his new business center in Forks or being fired. My mother, Elizabeth, had opt for the first choice. I had no say in this situation. Naturally.

My little sister, Emma (who was a mini-replica of my mom), was sad to be leaving home but was ecstatic to get to meet more people and make new friends. Did she truly not see how horrible this was? She was barely starting third grade and was bound to make friends easier than I would. She was a friendly person by nature. She knew nothing about what was waiting for us here.

I never really knew that much about Forks - I had never lived here before. What I did know I knew it from the internet. I looked up pictures, touring places (not that there were any) and population. That was the one that disappointed me the most. After living in such a huge town like Chicago, living in Forks would be my own personal Hell.

The drive home was quiet except for the murmur of my parents discussing the greenery and Emma counting every tree she saw. I just stayed in the back and took in what would be my home for the rest of my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to a driveway in front of a big, beautiful house. It had two floors and lots of flowers adorning the driveway. Next to it I saw a house similar to our own. I had heard from one of my father's conversations with my mother that we would be living next to the Town's Chief of Police. Great.

I walked into the house and it looked as beautiful inside as it was outside. I went up to my room and walked Emma to hers. She gasped and plopped herself on the bed we had shipped here a couple days before we came. We started rearranging her things immediately - she loved remodeling things to her taste. "Wow, Eddie! Don't you love this place? Its just like home!" I could tell she was excited to be here.

I chuckled softly and walked over to my room. I threw my luggage on the floor and walked over to the window. _This is your new home_…I thought to myself as I starred into the rainy forest. I caught a glimpse of a girl walking into the house next to us but I couldn't really see her face since she was wearing her hood all the way up to block the rain. From what I could tell she went to the same high school as I would be. _I can't wait_ I thought sarcastically as I went over to my luggage and started putting everything in its place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I was done I decided to turn on my computer, which had been shipped over along with the other things, and listen to some music since my piano hadn't arrived yet. After a little while I heard my mom calling me.

"Edward?" she called.

"Yes?" I answered. I walked out of my room and downstairs but not before seeing Emma poke her head through her door and smirk at me.

"Eddie is in trouble," she said in a sing-song voice. I smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. _Silly Squirt _I thought. I found my mom in the kitchen arranging everything in the cabinets.

"Oh, there you are! Edward, your father and I just wanted to tell you that we are sorry you and Emma have to suffer the consequences of your father's work. We know this isn't exactly your idea of a the best place to live in but we wanted you to know that we appreciate you coming along without complaint. Come with me, please. I want to show you something." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and stepped outside. I followed suit.

Outside, along with my dad, was the last thing I expected: A brand new, shiny silver Volvo. "Edward, since the high school you are going to now is a bit father than your old one, we decided that if you are going to be in a new town, you should at least have your own transportation. We hope you like it." she said as my dad came up to her and put his arm around her waist.

I was dumbstruck to say the least. I was immobilized for a second until everything they sad sank in. This was my new car. My own car. Yes!

"Alright! Thank you so much Mom and Dad!" I said as I ran up to hug them. I heard my dad chuckle and felt him put something in my hand. I looked down to see a silver key on the palm of my hand.

"Why don't you go give it a test drive?" he said. He didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped into the drivers side of the car and turned on the ignition. It purred to life. I put into reverse and drove away. I was on the road - going a tad bit over the speed limit - when I saw an open space in the middle of the woods. It looked like there was a path leading somewhere, and curiosity got the better of me. I found a spot to park close by and walked out to follow the path.

I walked on for about ten minutes when I saw a bit of light coming from the end of the path. I picked up and pace and within a little while I had come to the end. I walked out to find a beautiful meadow. It was perfectly circular, as if someone had cut it out themselves. There were wild flowers all over, and I could hear a river nearby.

I sat down at the edge of the meadow and leaned against a tree. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time until I noticed the time it was. I got up and started heading home but not before I made sure to memorize how to get here again; I had a feeling I would be coming here often.

Once I got home I walked into find my piano already set up in the living room. I saw my parents discussing which set of curtains to put up and I walked up to them to tell them I was home. After that, I went to sit at the piano bench and started to play my mom's favorite. I got into the music and before I knew it I had stopped playing that one and moved on to a new piece. This one was strange to me, and it wasn't even thought out. My fingers just moved off their own accord. It was a rather dull piece, showing pain and hurt. Why was I playing this? I didn't know but as I tried to find an ending to the melody, I could come up with nothing. It was as if something was missing to make this piece complete. I shrugged it off and wrote down all the notes to the piece.

After practicing for a while I saw that it was late. I went to get ready for bed; I would be starting school tomorrow. I said goodnight to my mom and dad and Squirt and I went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to see fog outside the window. Not surprising. I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I walking into my room and pulled on my black shirt with some jeans; nothing too fancy. I didn't need anything more to draw attention to the "new kid."

After some breakfast I grabbed my book bag and the keys to my Volvo and drove to school. It was nothing how I expected it to be. There was nothing about it that told me it was a high school except for a sign. I parked my car and walked over to the main office to find two kids already there. One was a guy who was easily three inches teller than me who looked like he worked out. The other was a small, pixielike girl with black spiky hair. The two were talking to the receptionist and I picked up the words "new," "schedules," and "McCarty." Were these new students, too? At least I would be the only one starred at, then. They thanked the receptionist and left, but not before giving me a small wave. I waved back and walked up to the secretary. Mrs. Cope, her name tag said.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cope. I'm Edward Mason. I'm new here and I need my schedule, please," I said pleasantly, giving her a small smile. I swear I saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Of course, here you go," she said, handing me several pieces of paper. "This is your schedule. This one is a map of the school, and this one is a sheet I need all you teachers to sign and you must return it at the end of the day. I hope you like it here," she said, giving me a smile that was clearly a dismissal. I walked out and back to my car to look for a space to park my car and I saw a blonde girl walk into the office. Was she another new student, as well? If she was, then Forks high would get one hell of a show today.

I drove around for a while until I found a parking space right next to a red truck. I noticed that my car was a bit newer than the others. What a way to blend in. I walked out and immediately felt eyes on me. I ignored it and walked to my first class, Calculus.

Once I walked in everything quieted down noticeably and I heard a few gasps. I shrugged it off and went up to the teacher, who's name was Mr. Smith.

"Hello, my name is Edward Mason and I am new here. Mrs. Cope said you had to sign this," I said and gave him the sheet.

"Hello, Edward, and welcome to Forks. You may take a seat in the back next to Ms. McCarty," he said giving me the sheet back and pointing to the pixie girl from the main office. I thanked him and walked over to the girl, ignoring the many stares boring into my back.

"Hi," she said, with a surprisingly large voice for such a small person. "I'm Alice, I'm new here as well. Your not alone." she said in a comforting voice.

"Hey Alice, I'm Edward. Its nice to meet you," I responded. And it was true, Alice seemed like a person I could become friends with easily. Mr. called the class to order. I had already learned all this, so I started early on the homework sheet he had passed out. I finished a couple minutes before the bell: one last thing for homework. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom and headed for my next class: Government.

Government was fairly easy, but uneventful. I didn't really pay attention, but I caught one girl looking at me and, when I caught her, she turned away but I could see her blush.

English and Gym passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was time for Lunch. Mike, I think his name was, came up to me as I was putting my books in my locker.

"Hey, your Edward, right?" he said. I nodded. "Hey, I'm Mike, you wanna sit with us for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered and followed him to the lunch line. We paid for our lunches and he walked me over to his table. When we got there, everyone starred at him and then turned to me. I recognized Alice and the weight lifter next to her. Mike introduced everyone.

"Edward, this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Eric. These are Alice and Emmett, who are new here, too, as well as Rosalie." For the first time, I noticed the blonde girl that was sitting in front of Emmett and next to Jessica. "Everyone, this is Edward. He just moved here." he said, and I recognized Jessica as the girl I caught starring at me. She blushed and looked down. I chuckled softly.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I sat down across from her and next to Mike.

"Hello Edward, this is my brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is my friend Edward," she said, nodding towards me. I extended my hand and he shook it.

"Hey, its nice to meet you, I'm a Senior, we just moved here from Ohio," he said.

"Its nice to meet you, too. I just moved here from Chicago," I said and turned to Rosalie. "Hello, Rosalie, nice to meet you," I said and extended my hand. She shook it.

"Same here, I just moved here from Rochester. My father got moved," she said with a pout on her face. I laughed.

"Me, too," I said. I continued eating and scanning the room until my eyes fell on a girl sitting by herself, and another boy at the end of the table. The girl was gorgeous, to say the least. She was extremely pale, as was I. _She must also be Albino,_ I thought. Her hair was a beautiful mahogany color, and from what I could see, her eyes were a soft chocolate brown color. I had never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

"Who's that?" I asked Mike, nodding towards her.

He knew who I was talking about, no doubt, but still looked at her. "That's Isabella Swan. Bella. She's as antisocial as they come, but she's really hot, isn't she? She's the Chief's daughter so I think that's why she never talks to anyone. She probably thinks she's better than us. But don't get your hopes up; everyone has tried to get to her. Never opened up to anyone." he said, with a hint of remorse. So she had turned him down, had she?

"Who's the other guy?" I heard Alice ask.

"Oh, that's Jasper Whitlock. He moved here from Alaska about two years ago. He never talks to anyone here. Girls practically throw themselves at him but he's never given anyone a second look," he said, and I saw Alice's face fall out of the corner of my eye.

So, I lived next to Bella Swan. Maybe living in Forks would be so bad, after all.

**A:N/ Okay, what do you think? This is my first chapter. Everyone is human, and the only ones related are Alice and Emmett. I wanna see how this goes. Did you like it? Was it okay? Did you hate it? Flame Me! I know this might be a bit confusing, but it;; all get cleared up into the story, but feel free to ask questions. Review please! Tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Series.**

_**Recap**_

_So, I lived next to Bella Swan. Maybe living in Forks wouldn't be so bad, after all. _

**Edward POV**

I continued to stare at her beauty until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked away and turned to see Mike smirking at me.

"So, you like the Swan, huh? Don't get your hopes up, man. She even turned down a Senior in her Sophomore year. I would get to hopeful." he said, with a tone implying something I couldn't quite place. I just ignored him and started eating again, though what he had said had struck a chord. If she turned down a _Senior_, what would make me think she would say yes to me?

I took a bite of my sandwich and looked up to see Alice starring at Jasper with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I said. She broke out of her little daze and looked at me. So quickly I didn't even know it was possible, she was back to her old, perky self.

"Oh, nothing. So, what class do you have next?" she answered, deftly changing the subject. I ignored her not so subtle change and answered her question.

"Biology, you?" Her face fell a little at that.

"I have English, and I am absolutely dreading it," she said, adding a groan for dramatic effect. I smiled; she was extremely funny. The bell rang then, and after saying my goodbyes to the table, I headed for Biology class.

Once I got there just about thirty seconds before the bell signaling class had started rang. I looked around to see that everyone had a partner. Everyone except _her_. I could see now what Mike said about being antisocial.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. He signed it and said "You make take a seat in the middle row, over there. Right next to Miss Swan." His tone implied that there would be no arguing, while my heart jumped at her name. _What the_…I thought to myself as I walked over to my seat. _Why am I acting this way? I don't even know her!_ I tried to reason with myself as I thought about what the heck was happening to me.

As I sat down, I turned to her and said "Hello, my name is Edward Mason," and extended my hand. She looked down at it and back up to me, before finally shaking it.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Bella Swan," she said in the most beautiful voice my ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I smiled and I saw her smile back at me. _What a beautiful smile…Edward, no! What's wrong with you? _I shook my head a little and I saw a confused expression on her face and I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. _Damn it, Edward! Cut it out!_ I mentally scolded myself. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of this going around.

"So, were neighbors, huh?" I said trying to make her forget what an idiot I must have looked like a couple seconds ago. _Nice, Edward…real nice._

"Oh, so you moved in next to us? I saw some people moving in but I never saw who. Welcome to Forks," she said. I looked into her eyes and saw something that threw me off. Was that actually…._excitement_ in her eyes? No, it wasn't. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Swan please pay attention." the teacher said with annoyance and surprise in his voice. I could only imagine what must be running through every head in the class right now. _New boy comes, sits next to the most antisocial girl in the school, they got caught talking in Biology._

I noticed Mike eyeing my up and down, and it made me a little uncomfortable. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was jealous. Of course he was. I just come here out of the blue and talk the most beautiful girl in school, while she never says a word to them. I would be jealous, too. Perfectly understandable.

The rest of Biology pasted in a flash. Before I knew it, I was heading for Spanish. This was one class I had with Mike and Jessica. I could only imagine what they would tell me.

"Yo, Edward, did you use some kind of magical potion on Bella or what? That's the most she's ever said to anyone since she got here. Well, the most was actually when she told us to leave her alone…but that's beside the point. What did you do?" he said, curiosity evident in his voice. Even if I did know what the heck I did, I was positive I wouldn't share it with him.

"Nothing that I know of," I answered honestly. "I just talked to her like I would talk to anyone else, and she just talked back. She doesn't seem so antisocial, you know." I said.

"Yeah, well, maybe she just talked to you 'cause you're the new guy, its only polite. Especially if your partners for the whole year." he said. Did I imagine the hint of jealousy in his voice?

"Good morning class, and welcome to Spanish. Here you will learn to…" I blocked out Señorita Rodriguez and my thoughts couldn't help but wander off to Bella. _Why was she dubbed unsociable when she had clearly been talking to me? What was wrong? Why was she so nice to me, but unfriendly to others? _As my mind contemplated these questions I faintly heard the bell ring. I saw everyone leaving the room and I gathered my books and walked to my locker. I dropped off my books and walked to the Volvo. As I was getting in, I saw someone open the door to the red truck beside me and I saw that I was none other than Bella. I knew that red truck looked familiar, somehow. Of course, now I knew that I was the truck next to my house. I got in and drove off, with an unexplained smile on my face.

I sped home, ignoring all speed limit signs. I was excited about my first official day in Forks. I made it there in no time. I parked in the driveway and hopped out of the car, jogging up the stairs to the door trying to get out of the rain. While I was fidgeting with the keys, I saw Bella walk up to the door and opened it with ease. She shot a smile my way before stepping into her house. I was in a daze for a while until some water hit me square in the eye. Then I remembered I was outside in the rain.

Once I was inside, I took off my shoes and left them in a neat square while I took off my rain coat. I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and I knew my mom was home so I went over to greet her.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I leaned foreword to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She kissed my forehead and hugged me back and let go of me after a while. I heard something make a loud noise and I turned around to see Emma poking her head through the door with Mr. Snuggles (her favorite stuffed animal) in her hand curled tightly against her chest.

"Eddie!" she squealed. She ran to me and I kneeled down with my arms wide open, waiting for her to come.

"Squirt!" I shouted back as she jumped into my arms. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I kissed her forehead. "How was your first day of school, Em?" I asked her. Today was her first day of third grade in a new school and I knew just how nervous she was.

"It was great! Mrs. Hill is really nice, and I made bunch of friends!" she said happily. I smiled at her enthusiasm and picked her up in my arms, carrying her like I used to when she was four years old.

"Come on," I said. "how about we put on your favorite movie and I'll make us some banana splits? We just bought some Chocolate Fudge Swirl…" I trailed off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed. I laughed and walked over to the television set. I put her down and kneeled to her eye level.

"Okay, you pick out the movie and set it to play while I go make the splits," I told her. She nodded excitedly and bent down to skim through her DVDs, looking for the right one.

I chuckled softly and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing everything I would need to make the banana splits. Then I reached for the bowls and a couple bananas and started making them.

"Thank you, Edward," my mother said, suddenly behind me. Her statement caught me off guard. Thank you for what? I voiced my thoughts and she responded by shaking her head.

"You really don't see it? Edward, I'm thankful for all your love and patients toward your sister. I know you sometimes need time for yourself, yet I always see you playing with her or doing something with her. You have no idea how it warms my heart to see how both of you love each other. I know that some people lately aren't very fund of their younger siblings, and you have no idea the relief I feel when I see you two like that." she said, tears making her eyes shine.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, Mom. I love Emma and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, and I can assure you that I will always protect her, no matte what. The same goes for you and for Dad. You are my family, and I will always be there for you." I said, pulling her in for a hug. She leaned into me and kissed my cheek.

She sighed. "I have no idea what I did to deserve such a wonderful son," she murmured.

I chuckled. "Each person gets what they deserve, Mom," I reminded her. She laughed softly and pulled away, working once again on fixing dinner.

"Eddie! Come on! I'm waiting!" Emma exclaimed from the living room. I laughed.

"I'll be right there, Squirt." I called back. I finished making the banana splits. When I was done I headed back to the living room with a bowl in each hand. I sat down and passed her bowl to her while she tucked a blanket around us both. She took the banana split and started eating while I hit play. The movie started, and Brother Bear started. We watched the movie until Dad came home and Mom called us over to eat dinner. We shut off the TV and I threw Emma over my shoulders and walked over to Dad while Emma was giggling incessantly.

"Hey, Dad," I said, leaning in to give him a hug, he hugged me back and took Emma from my arms and she kissed his cheek happily.

"Daddy!" she said, he responded and Mom called us over to the table. I noticed we were eating breaded chicken with yellow rice and biscuits. My favorite. We all ate in a comfortable silence when my dad spoke.

"So, Edward, how was your day at school? Did you like it there?" he said. Everyone turned to look at me. Immediately my thoughts drifted to Bella. _Bella…_

"Yes, It was great. It wasn't really that hard." I answered.

"I'm glad," he said, and he sounded relieved. "Did you make any new friends?" he asked.

"Yes, there was a guy named Mike Newton and he introduced me to his group of friends. I also met Alice and Emmett McCarty who also transferred today. So did Rosalie Hale," I answered.

"Rosalie Hale…her father works with me. He got transferred as well. Lovely girl," he murmured quietly.

"Yes," I agreed, "She was every nice, although I only talked to her during lunch. She's a Senior." I explained. The talk slowly progressed to the weather and other trivial things that I soon blocked out. After dinner, I went to upstairs to my room to do my homework. It didn't take long, so I went back downstairs to play the piano/ I played a few pieces, still trying to find an ending to my newest composition, but unable to. Frustrated, I got up to get ready for bed. I said good night to the family and grabbed my things to take a shower.

Once I was done, I walked into my room and over to my window. I had two windows in the corner; one looking towards the forest and the other to Bella's house. I opened the window leading toward the forest and stared, admiring the beauty that was Forks, Washington. I heard a window cracking open to the right of me and turned to see Bella poking her head out the window as well. I started laughing and Bella looked over to me startled.

"I'm sorry," I started, "I didn't mean to frighten you, it was just funny that we were both here." I started laughing again, and this time she joined. The sound of crystal bells.

"Yeah, it was funny. I love coming out here at night and just watch the trees moving in the wind. Its very peaceful. I come out here every night before I go to bed." she said.

"Hmm…" I contemplated, "Maybe I'll start coming out here, too, then," I said before I knew what I was saying. _Whoa, Edward._

She didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Its getting late so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Edward." she said with a small wave.

"Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams," I answered. She smiled one last time and dove into her room. I did the same and walked over to my bed, where I slept peacefully. Yes, living in Forks would not be bad at all.

**A:N/ Okay, that was Chapter 2. I know I didn't update yesterday, but I was writing this chapter. I will update every two days, that way I have a chance to write one day and revise the next. I want to make these as long as I possibly can. Thanks for waiting. If anyone has any questions, PM me and I'll answer. Please review! it's the only way I'll be able to improve my writing for you. And a huge thanks to those of you who did review. Keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some questions yesterday, and they were really good so I decided to answer them here.**

**1)Why is Bella antisocial?**  
That will be explained later on in the story, but lets just say that Bella has gone through a lot in her 17 years of life.

**2)Does jasper talk to Bella or not at all?**

No, he doesn't. At all. He doesn't talk to anyone for that matter. Keep in mind that he _is_ a vampire, and therefore he has to keep to himself like he would if he were with the Cullens.

**3)How is his blood lust...does he have good control over it?  
**He's got great control over it. He's been a vegetarian since he was changed, and that's been a long time. He just keeps to himself.

**4)Are you going to tell us his story, like how he got changed and all?  
**Yes, eventually his story will come up. I'm sorry to say it wont be for a very long time, but rest assure that it will pop up.

**5)Are you going to give Bella POV?  
**Hehehe. You'll see.

**Thank you **im.smitten.with.you **for submitting these questions. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight Series. Not me.**

_**Recap**_

"_Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams," I answered. She smiled one last time and dove into her room. I did the same and walked over to my bed, where I slept peacefully. Yes, living in Forks would not be bad at all._

**Edward POV**

I woke up early on Saturday morning, feeling extremely happy for no apparent reason. _What the heck…_I thought to myself. I shrugged it off but I couldn't help the idiotic grin that spread across my face. I walked downstairs after taking a short shower and changing into my clothes for the day. I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and made myself breakfast.

I was finishing my breakfast when I heard someone knocking lightly on the door. I stood and went to open it, and I would have never expected to this _this_ person standing in front of me.

There, standing in front of me with a very uncomfortable look on her face and a plate full of cookies, was Bella. She was dressed in the simplest way - jeans and a navy blue sweater with her hair pulled up - but she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I'm sure I must have looked like I was mentally handicapped, with my jaw hanging slightly open. I barely noticed that the look on her face was similar to mine, but I was too caught up in appraising her I didn't take notice. I'm not sure exactly how long we stood there, but we didn't break put of our daze until I heard someone clear their throat rather noisily.

I looked away from her for the first time, feeling my cheeks reddening and watching hers do the same, and I saw that standing next to Bella was Chief Swan. His grin was a cross between a smile and a smirk. I shook my head a little, trying to remember where I was.

"Hello, Chief Swan!" my mother cried from behind me, starling me. I turned around to see her dressed already, with Emma in her arms. She passed her on to me and Emma kissed my cheek, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Morning, Eddie," she whispered, paying close attention to our guests. I kissed her forehead and replied with a quiet good morning, as well.

"Well, come in, please!" my mom said, ushering Chief Swan and Bella into the house. They walked in a took off their coats, which my mom took and placed on the coat rack near the door. My mom called my dad down, who looked as if he had just woken but was ready for the day. I walked into the living room, still with Emma in my arms. My mom and dad took the couch with Chief Swan, so I went and sat in the love chair next to Bella, sitting Emma down in my lap. I noticed Bella taking little glances my way when she thought I wasn't paying attention, and I always looked away, my face reddening slightly. I saw her blushing, as well, though her was way more pronounced than mine was.

Though, the only things running through my mind were how cute she was when she blushed and I had just caught her starring…at me. I gulped. _What does that mean? _I asked myself. Was she really starring at me or was she starring at the house and my mind was simply playing tricks on me?

"Oh, where are my manners? I am so sorry, Chief Swan, this is my son Edward and my daughter Emma. Edward, Emma, this is Chief Swan and his daughter, Bella." My mom said, nodding toward each person.

"Hello, good morning," I said. I saw Bella smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," said Emma softly. She was never really one to be comfortable around strangers.

"Hello, Edward, Emma. Please, call me Charlie," he said, addressing everyone in the room. "I suspect you already know Bella from school, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do. Nice to see you again, Bella," I said, looking at her again. She smiled and I felt my heart rate pick up. _What the hell is _wrong_ you, Edward? Are you insane?_ my mind screamed at me. I nodded before realizing what I was doing, and I saw everyone in the room shooting a confused look my way. _Apparently I am, _I thought back.

"Um, same here," said Bella from beside me, still looking at me strangely. I don't blame her; if a person started nodding out of the blue, with no apparent reason, I would be freaked out, as well. _Freaked out, _I mused. _Great, now she thinks I'm a freak. Perfect. _

The atmosphere was getting a little awkward, so Charlie cleared his throat and resumed his conversation with my parents. I looked down at Em and saw her starring at Bella. "Your pretty. You look like an angel," she said. Bella blushed and mumbled a quick thanks.

"She's right," I blurted out before thinking it through. Bella's eyes just about fell out of their sockets and I'm sure mine were the same. _Idiot! Now she's gonna think you a stalker of some sort. Nice going, moron._

I looked away and I'm sure my face rivaled the color of a tomato. I suddenly noticed the extremely interesting pattern of the couch seats. Yeah, _right. _

"Edward?" My mom broke through my concentration on the couch. "Dear, would you play the piano for Charlie? He'd love to hear it, and I'm sure Bella would, too." she asked, though I somehow felt it wasn't really a question. I nodded, placed Emma on the seat next to me, and walked over to my piano. I was contemplating which melody to play, and I decided I would go with my mom's favorite. I sat down at the bench and placed my fingers on the ivory keys.

Instantly, almost naturally, I started playing. The music flowed through my veins, filling me with the incredible sense of peace. My piano was really the only I could be myself, with no misinterpretations. I wasn't one to openly show my emotions, so I showed them through my music. Once I was done, everyone clapped, and Emma ran up to hug me. I hugged her back, looking at Charlie and Bella.

"That was excellent, Edward," Charlie commented. My mother and father were smiling proudly, and I saw my mother nod at me.

"Thank you," I said. I subtly looked to Bella when the adults resumed their conversation and noticed she hadn't said anything. Was it horrible? Did she think it was too cheesy? Did she just not like at all, period? All these thoughts raced through my heads, and for the first time in my life I wished I were a mind reader.

"Charlie, would you and Bella like to stay for lunch?" My mom said. I turned to look at Bella and she was looking at her dad.

"Well, we wouldn't wish to impose," he said shyly. My mom shook her head and my dad followed her lead.

"Nonsense. You and Bella are always welcome here," she said, standing up. "I will go make lunch. I'll call you in when its ready," as she was walking to the kitchen, I saw Bella stand up and walk towards her.

"Mrs. Mason, do you mind if I help you?" she asked. My mom beamed.

"No, of course not! Come along," she said turning to grab Bella by the hand and walk with her to the kitchen.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Mason. I needed to get out of that living room. Edward was too close, and by now he probably thought I was a freak. _Like everybody does,_ I reminded myself grimly. All the times he talked to me he was probably only doing it because it was only common courtesy.

Yes, that was it. I refused to think any other way, like I did once, with….no Bella! Stop right there. I refuse to think about _him _again. In the end, Edward was probably just like him. He had all the looks. Oh, God, did he have the looks. His tall, lean body, his nose, his mouth, his hair, his _eyes_-

"Okay, Bella, what would you like you like to make for lunch?" Mrs. Mason's voice calling out to me broke me out of my reverie.

"Oh, anything you had planned is perfectly fine, Mrs. Mason. Just tell me what I have to do." I said.

"Well, first of all, you have to stop calling me Mrs. Mason. Call me Elizabeth. Second, you can start cutting up the vegetables, if you'd like. We're making lasagna, I hope that's alright with you," she answered.

"That's perfect. I love lasagna." I replied. She took out the vegetables and started cutting some herself and giving some to me. We worked in a comfortable silence, once in a while questioning something, and we were done in no time. Elizabeth called out to the men to come eat. Once we were all seated, we ate while chitchatting amongst ourselves. I turned to Edward and spoke.

"That was beautiful, you know," I said.

"I'm sorry?" he replied, confusion coloring his tone.

"The piano. You're a very talented pianist, Edward." I answered, sincerity in my voice.

"Oh, thank you, I'm glad you liked it," he said, turning a beautiful shade of pink. Oh, how cute he…_No Bella!_

"So, you want a cookie? We brought them over, and I made them," I said, trying to will my mind from wandering over there.

"Sure," he answered. "You didn't put anything in there, right? No poison or anything?" he joked. I laughed menacingly.

"You never know. There's only one way to find out," I said, standing up and reaching for the cookies from the counter top.

"Wanna be the brave one and take the first bite?" I asked. He looked at the cookies and then at me and back. I sighed, and he reached for the cookies. I grabbed one and bit out of it, and then grimaced.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. I knew I wasn't exactly the best cook in the world, but I was sure my cookies weren't _that_ bad.

He smiled then. "I'm just kidding. These are great!" he exclaimed, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth and reached for more.

I laughed, relieved. "Good. I'm glad." I said, smiling and reaching for one myself. The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Once it was time for Charlie and I to head home, we said our goodbyes and walked out the door. When I was on the driveway I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Would you like a ride to school on Monday?" he asked. _Did he seriously just ask me that? _I thought to myself. It made no sense, but I answered nonetheless.

"Sure, thanks," I said, giving him one last wave and walked to my house, a huge smile plastered on my face.

**A/N: That's Chapter 3. Yay! Can anyone say aww? I really liked this chapter because its my first Bella POV chapter in **_**Changes**_**, though it was hard for me to write. I hope you guys like it. If anyone has any questions, please PM me and I'll answer the best I can. Please review, and a huge Thank You to those of you who have. You have no idea how great it makes me feel. Please keep 'em coming! Thanks!**

**BiteMe1918**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight Series. Not me.**

_**Recap**_

"_Would you like a ride to school on Monday?" he asked. Did he seriously just ask me that? I thought to myself. It made no sense, but I answered nonetheless._

"_Sure, thanks," I said, giving him one last wave and walked to my house, a huge smile plastered on my face._

**Alice POV**

_Two weeks later…_

For the past two weeks, Edward has been driving Bella to and from school, since apparently they live right next to each other. I had seen Bella smile a lot more since they started hanging out, and both Edward and Bella seemed to have a…strange glow whenever they saw each other.

Mike was a little less friendly towards Edward since he started hanging out with Bella, and he always pretended to ignore Edward whenever he talked about Bella at our lunch table. He would try to tag along whenever they were together. When he did, she made up some quick excuse to leave, leaving Mike walking alone with Edward.

Jessica was also different, somehow. When we had just transferred here, she was the friendliest person to Edward, other then Emmett, Rose, Bella and me, and now she somehow seemed….distant. As if there was some unmet expectation and she just decided to give up.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be getting along quite well. Emmett always walked Rose to all her classes and sometimes he would grab her hand to lead her somewhere. She always blushed a faint pink whenever he complimented her on anything, and his eyes would always light up when she did. Lately, they had been spending a lot of time on the phone. I asked Rose about it, and she confirmed that she liked Emmett, although they weren't dating yet. Yet being the key word.

There were two things that hadn't changed yet. One, Bella still sat at her lunch table by herself, although she sometimes talked to us from across the room. Two, Jasper Whitlock was as quiet as ever. Emmett told me that he had Jasper in History and Geometry, and I told him to try to talk to him. Break the ice, like Edward had done with Bella. The same day he walked with me to lunch and told me what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Emmett, did you talk to that Jasper guy in class?" I hoped the anxiousness in my voice wouldn't be so obvious to him as it was to me. Luck was with me today, since he seemed to have no heard it._

"_I tried to, Alice, I really did. But that guy is as immobile as a rock, he wouldn't talk. He just answered any questions I had, like 'What class do you have next?' or 'Do you like sports?' I swear, Alice, the guy is so quiet its scary," he shivered dramatically._

_I was disappointed, to say the least. I was hoping we could talk to him, make a new friend. But apparently, luck wasn't that happy with me anymore, because Emmett noticed my expression._

"_What's it to you anyway, Alice?" he asked suspiciously. I tried to cover it up._

"_Oh, nothing. I just don't want anyone to feel left out. That's all." I smiled sweetly, though there was some unexplained sadness deep within me, and I had no clue why._

_As we turned on the corner leading to the lunch room, I saw _him. _He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I stared at him and he stared right back at me with intense eyes. His eyes were conveying a message that I couldn't quite understand, yet it made me feel all tingly inside. Suddenly, all the sadness was gone. It was replaced with calmness and happiness._

_End flashback. _

I broke out of my reverie when I saw Edward and Bella walk into the lunchroom with Emmett and Rosalie in tow, Jasper right behind them. Emmett and Rose said goodbye to Edward and Bella, and walked up to take a seat next to me. Bella was about to leave when Edward gently grabbed her wrist and asked her something. Bella's eyes took on a repentant look and she shook her head and walked over to her table. Edward walked back to us, a determined look on his face. He walked up to us, leaning down but not taking his seat.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna go sit with Bella today. See ya later," and with that, he took off to sit in front of Bella. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike looking at Edward with contempt and jealousy in his eyes.

Bella looked up and I saw her eyes fill with surprise, her mouth curving up into a beautiful smile that lit up her whole face. She should definitely smile more often. I watched from afar as they made conversation, and my eyes couldn't help but wander to the beautiful creature sitting on the other side of their table.

Suddenly, he turned his head so that his topaz eyes met mine. I couldn't look away, not that I would want to, but I was so entranced by his scorching eyes it was impossible to do so. I have no idea how long we just sat there and stared at each other. It could have been minutes or years. Abruptly, his mouth lifted up into a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Then I felt someone shaking me.

"Alice? Alice? Alice!" they cried. I turned to see Emmett and Rose eyeing me with annoyed expressions.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked. I turned around to see that Jasper was in the same position as he was before, with his head turned away from me. I saw no hint of a smile on his face. Did I imagine his smile before?

"Its time to go to class," Emmett said, looking from Jasper to me and back again.

"Oh, okay. See ya later, guys. I gotta head out to my English class," I said, and not waiting for a reply, I stood and walked out of the room. I knew they would ask questions after school, but that gave me two periods to think about what to say.

I sighed, and walked into my English class, prepared to think of an excuse.

**Bella POV**

Edward surprised me greatly when he showed up at my table for lunch. We talked during the whole hour, about nothing and everything. We had recently begun playing a game of 20 - more like a thousand - questions. Since today was my day, I asked him about Chicago. The weather, the people, the food, the entertainment. I also asked him about his school, his teachers, his friends, and past girlfriends. He surprised me when he said that he had none, and I surprised myself by feeling joy that he had none. What was wrong with me?

We walked together to Biology class, and waited for Mr. Banner to start his lessons. After about five minutes, he walked in, pushing a television cart along with him. We would be dissection frogs in a few days, so he figured it would be better if we watched a video of it before we did anything. He turned off the lights and we all settled down to watch the movie.

After about ten minutes, I felt something large and warm grab my hand. I looked down to see Edward's hand grasping mine, and I looked up to see him eyeing me from the corner of his own eye. I was hesitant; would this be alright? I knew Edward was a good guy, of course, but could I _really _trust him?

_Yes, Bella, you know you can. Not all guys are bad. You _know_ that, _my mind said to me. I decided to trust my intuition. I smiled at him to let him know I was alright turned to try to was the movie. I tried, I really did, but his thumb running small circles on the top of my hand was a huge distraction.

The bell rang, signaling for us to head to our next class. Edward stood, pulling me along with him, but never let go of my hand. He smiled at me and walked me to Gym. He turned to say goodbye to me before leaving for his next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym was fairly uneventful. We didn't play any sports in which I could hurt myself - or others. I walked out of the changing room and found Edward already in the hall, waiting for me. I walked up to him and took his hand in mine. It felt so strange, with his hand so much bigger than mine. Shock flashed on his face, before being clouded by s beautiful crooked smile.

We walked out to his Volvo and he drove us home - faster than was normal. I would have to ask him about that, - all the while playing another round of twenty questions. When we arrived, he walked me to the front door.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, fishing for my house key in my book bag.

"No problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep." I smiled and opened my door. "Well, bye."

"Good bye," he said. He looked hesitant, before a determined look crossed his face. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. He straightened himself, smiled widely, and walked to his house. I walked in though the door and closed it, sliding down. I sat on the floor for who knows how long, touching the place where his lips had touched my skin. _Your in love,_ my mind said. I froze. Was I really in love with Edward. I thought about him: his eyes, his hair, his smile, his warmness, his kindness…

Yes, yes I was. I was in love with Edward Mason.

**Edward POV**

I kissed her. Well, not really, but I kissed her cheek, which was good enough. I couldn't believe it. And she didn't even slap me! This day definitely made the Top Ten best days of my life.

I walked into my house - with an idiotic smile on my face - and I was walking up the stairs to my room when I heard my mom calling me.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, mock concern on her features.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? Actually, I'm better than okay. I'm perfect. Everything is. Don't you think?" Why the hell was I saying all this?

Understanding flashed on my mom's face. "Yes, I know," she said with an all-knowing smile.

I smiled back and continued walking up the stairs.

"Oh, and Edward?" she called. I stopped and went back. "I just want you to know I approve. Bella is a wonderful young woman." she said, and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

I smiled wider (if that was possible) and said, "Yes, she is."

My mom smiled at me one last time and walked back into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my room and threw myself on my bed. I sighed. I was in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N: Wow. Ah, love. Hehe. I hope you all liked this one. I think its my favorite so far. Sorry if I made Edward kiss her cheek and not her lips. Since he is so insecure about how Bella feels about him, he wanted to "test the waters." I liked it, but rest assured, they will be together. Soon. I can't stand not having them together. I'm sorry if any of you felt it was too soon, but there is a reason for this. If anyone wants to know, PM me, although it will come up later on. Please PM me with any questions you might have. Please review! And a huge Thank You to those of you who have. You have no idea how much it motives me to write. Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer has all rights. **

_**Recap**_

_My mom smiled at me one last time and walked back into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my room and threw myself on my bed. I sighed. I was in love with Bella Swan._

**Edward POV**

_Two weeks later…_

It had been two weeks since I found out I was in love with Bella. At times, I got the impression that maybe she at least liked me as more than just a friend. Then other times, those feelings were crushed. She had begun to talk more now than she used to when I came here, and she began to talk more to that Idiot Mike Newton. It was times like those that I felt that maybe she liked _him_ more than she did me. It was horrible.

Alice assured me time and time again that Bella _did_ have feelings for me - strong ones. I kept on telling her that I would not believe it until I heard it coming from Bella's own lips. Those wonderful, pink, full lips.

I ached to say the three words that now meant more to me than ever. _I love you. _I ached even more to hear her say it back to me. There was no doubt that what I feel for her is love - what else could it possibly be? I smiled whenever I saw her, my heart fluttered whenever I saw her smile, I blushed whenever I heard her say my name. What else could it be but love?

My mom was very supportive. Sometimes overly so. She would always ask how Bella was doing, how where things going with her, what I felt for her. That last one caught me off guard.

_Flashback_

"_Edward?" my mom sweetly said as she entered my room, carrying a tray with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. _

"_Yes?" I said, looking up from my homework. Which really didn't have any progress since I took it out of my folder. I was too busy thinking about Bella to see the difference and similarities in Shakespeare's different plays. _Bella….

"_I brought you some milk and cookies," she said innocently. _Please. _I truly hoped she didn't think me that dense as to see through her façade. She sat down on the bed in front of me and placed the tray in between us. She smiled at me._

"_Okay, Mom, spit it out. What do you want to talk about?" I said, and I could feel the smug smile on my face._

_She laughed quietly. "Is my trick really that easy to spot?" she asked._

_I chuckled, reaching for a cookie. "Not really. I just know you very well. Every time you want to talk to me you always bake my favorite cookies and bring me a glass of milk. Ever since I was five." I said._

_She nodded. "I suppose I _should_ be more careful with my tactics on how to get my children to talk to me," she said, with a thoughtful look on her face._

"_Mom," I said quietly. "You can always talk to me, and you don't need the cookies. Although they help," I said with a wink. _

_She laughed. "Well," she started. "I just wanted to talk to you about Bella." _

_I froze, cookie halfway to my mouth. "What about her?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, Edward, I know you better than to know nothing is going on," she said, a stern look on her face. _

"_Sorry, its just that I never expected you to ask that." I sighed. "What would you like to know?" _

_She sighed as well. "Well, I've heard from a couple people that Bella can be…strange at times. More like antisocial. Now, this is all hear say, I've never witnessed it before. Is it true?" _

_I ran a hand through my messy, odd colored hair. "Yes, it is. When we moved, she sat by herself during Lunch, and she never had a partner for Biology. It was strange, seeing such a beautiful girl keep to herself." I blushed, realizing what I had just said. _

"_How is she doing now?" my mom pressed._

"_She's doing fine, now. I sit with her at Lunch, and lately Alice, Emmett and Rosalie have been sitting with us, too." I smiled. "They all like her a lot." _

_She smiled too. "That's good to know," she looked embarrassed. "How are things going with you two?"_

_I could help the involuntary smile that crossed my face. "Excellent. You know I give her a ride to and from school, and we are partners for Biology, but I feel likes she's really opening up to me. Some people even ask me if I did some sort of voodoo on her because she never talked to anyone before me." I smiled wider, knowing that I possibly made a difference in Bella's life. I liked to believe I did. _

_My mother beamed. "Edward, answer me honestly. Do you love her?" she said, whispering the last part. _

_I stiffened. Sure, my mom had been supportive of my friendship with Bella, but how far was that support going to go. I looked into her eyes, and I saw no teasing, no prying, just plain sincerity. I sighed._

"_Yes, I think I do. I mean, every time I see her, I get happy. Whenever I see her smile, my heart soars. And whenever she says my _name…_" I trailed off, shaking my head. "Its unbelievable." _

_She looked close to tears. "Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you found someone, and so quickly! This is wonderful." I got up off the bed and came around to hug me. I hugged her back, and I could swear I felt something small and wet touch my chest. We pulled back after a little while. _

"_And what about Bella? Does she feel the same way?" I said, suddenly excited. I guess I had forgotten that before being a wife and mom, she was a woman. Of course she would want all the details. _

"_See, that's the thing, I don't know. Alice keeps saying that she does, that she's even talked to Bella about me, and that Bella feels the exact same way that I do. But I've never heard her say it, so I really don't believe it." I concluded._

_She shook her head. "Oh, Edward. Do you really not see it? Bella is head over heels for you. Besides, why would Alice tell you such a thing if she knew it weren't true? Isn't she your friend?" I guess it was a rhetorical question, because she continued, not giving me a chance to answer. "I have seen it, the way she acts around you. Every woman behaves that way when they are in love. Edward, she loves you. Just as you do her."_

_I was shocked, to say the least. "Bella loves me?" I said stupidly._

_She laughed and nodded. "Yes, Edward. What language do you want me to tell it to you to get it through your head?"_

_I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mom's mouth. They were unfathomable to me. _

"_Edward, what are you planning on doing?" she asked seriously. I shook my head._

"_I honestly don't know." I shrugged._

"_You have to do something about this, and soon." she said seriously. "A chance at love like this only comes once in a lifetime. Don't let it go to waste. If you don't believe Alice or me, ask Bella yourself. You've got nothing to lose, and a great deal to win." she smiled and got up to leave the room, kissing my forehead. "But, know that, whatever you do, we will always be here for you." she smiled and left. _

_I sat on the bed, watching the door. Could it really be true? Could Bella really love me?_

_End Flashback._

After that day, I couldn't help but think about that conversation with my mom. Alice knew about it, of course. She always had this strange guess about what happened. She kept pestering me about it, and kept insisting to follow my mom's words.

So, today, laying on my bed, arms behind my head, I decided what I was going to do. I was going to ask Bella Swan out. And I knew the perfect place for us to go.

**A/N: Damn. That was a **_**long**_** flashback. I'm so sorry about it, but I wanted to show that he had been contemplating everything for a while. I liked it. Especially the cookie part. Hehehe. If anyone has any questions, PM me. Please review! And Thank You to those of you who have! You have no idea how much it motivates me! Thanks again for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer has all rights. **

_**Recap**_

_After that day, I couldn't help but think about that conversation with my mom. Alice knew about it, of course. She always had this strange guess about what happened. She kept pestering me about it, and kept insisting to follow my mom's words. _

_So, today, laying on my bed, arms behind my head, I decided what I was going to do. I was going to ask Bella Swan out. And I knew the perfect place for us to go. _

**Emmett POV**

We had been in school for about a month now and I couldn't help but fall absolutely in love with Rosalie Hale. She was all any guy could ever want in a girl. She was beautiful, smart, kind and not at all preppy **(A/N: No offense to anyone who is, I don't mind preppy people.) **and she _listened _to me. For once, a girl didn't like me because of my looks, but because she actually _knew _me. I couldn't be happier.

I ever since I realized what kind of a girl Rose is, I haven't been able to stop this immense attraction to her. Its inevitable. Alice kept telling me that Rosalie felt the same way I did about her. I wanted to believe it, I really did, but I wouldn't want to let my hopes up for nothing. Maybe Rosalie did _like_ me, but did she feel what I felt? The chances were minimal. Rosalie, the most beautiful creature on earth, could have whomever she chose. Why would she pick me?

This week, one Tuesday, I had asked Rosalie out to dinner. To my surprise, and great pleasure, she accepted. She looked eager, even. So that's how I ended up here, in front of my closet full of clothes (courtesy of Alice) with nothing to wear. Drastic problems call for drastic measures.

"Alice?" I yelled. "Can you come here, please?"

"What?" she replied, irritated. "I'm on the phone with Edward."

"Well, tell him you'll call him back, please. I need your help. Fashion crisis." I just about begged.

Her face visibly lit up at the sound of the word "fashion." She put the phone back to her ear and said "Hey, Edward, I'll call you back in like five minutes, okay? Emmett needs some help."

She didn't even wait for a reply, I could tell , she just hung up and ran to my closet. I started flipping through my shirts and pulled some out that I didn't even know were there. After about fifteen shirts, she finally found a red dress shirt. She shoved it into my arms and went to my drawers to pull out a pair of dark blue jeans. She ran over to my "Shoe Corner" and picked out some brown dress shoes. Nice. Not too fancy, not too casual. Perfect.

"Thanks, Alice. You're a lifesaver." I breathed. She beamed.

"So I've been told." She said. She ran up to me and somehow threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her waist and picked up her small pixie frame.

"Have fun with Rose tonight," she whispered in my ear. "Good luck."

I pulled back after a while and she skipped out of my room, leaving me to change. I changed quickly and ran out to my jeep to pick up Rose. After about ten minutes of driving I finally reached her house. I parked on the curve and turned off the ignition. I checked my mirror to make sure my hair was smooth and jumped out, half running to her door. I rang the doorbell and waited, rocking back on my heels.

The door opened shortly after, and my breath caught in my throat. Rose looked _stunning. _She was wearing a scarlet halter top with a deep V neck and a black skirt that reached just a little above her knee. Her beautiful silky blonde hair fell in waves all the way to the middle of her back. She was an angel on earth.

"I, uh, umm...Hi," I finally managed to say. By now, she probably thought I looked like an idiot.

She giggled, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Hello," she responded.

"Are you ready?" I said, trying to recover from the initial shock of Rose.

"Yes," she answered. She called a goodbye into her house and locked the door, then turned to face me. I held out my arm and she linked her arm through mine. I walked her to my car and when we reached it I held the door open for her

"Thank you," she said, giving me one of her spectacular smiles. I would do anything for that smile.

"Your welcome," I answered, closing her door and running to mine. We talked for a little while before we reached the restaurant. I pulled up and ran out of the car to open the door for her. We walked up to the restaurant and, to my disgrace, the host was a man.

"Good Evening," he said, his gaze entirely fixed on Rose. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy fill me up and I could feel my features turning into a glare.

"Table for two?" he said, for once turning to me. I nodded curtly. He showed us to our table and gave us our menus. "Your server will be with you shortly," he turned, but not before staring into Rose's blouse, and left. I glared at his retreating form, and suddenly felt a warm hand on my left arm.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, concern scribbled across her face. I felt my face soften and turn into an involuntary smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said taking her hand in mine and kissing it. I played with her fingers for a while, kissing every one separately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her blushing. I have no idea how long we sat there, but the next thing I knew our server came. I was lucky. This one was a woman, probably about eighteen.

"Hello, my name is Denise, I will be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" she said, her gaze entirely fixed on me. Maybe I wasn't so lucky after all.

"Yes, Rose?" I said, turning to look at her. She unwillingly turned to look at her expectantly.

"I'll have water with ice and a salad with grilled chicken." she said, glaring at her harshly. I made a mental note never to get on Rose's bad side.

Denise turned too look at me as soon as she had that down. "What would you like me to get you?" she said, using a sickly sweet voice. Was that supposed to sound seductive? It sounded as if a dog were chocking.

"I'll have a coke and gimme the steak and mashed potatoes." I said, trying not to stare at her more than was necessary. I was pretty sure Rosalie would have my head if I did. Once Denise saw that I paid her no mind and she saw the looks she was getting from Rose, she left. Thank goodness.

"I _really_ don't like her," Rose murmured once she had left. I smiled. A jealous Rose was hot. Dinner passed in a blur after that. Once we were done, I paid and we headed out and to the park. It was a beautiful night; the stars were visible. We walked hand in hand until we found a bench and sat down. In front of us was a water fountain with cupid on top. Cupid was facing us. Ironic, isn't it?

Rose rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. As cheesy as this might sound, this just felt so _right._ Just sitting here, with Rose in my arms, under the stars and with cupid in front of us just made me the happiest person on earth. We sat there for who knows how long until I felt Rose lift her head. I twisted my neck to get a better view of her.

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature God had ever created. The moonlight gave her hair an incredible glow, making her blonde hair a halo around her head.

"Emmett," she whispered. She was looking into my eyes and I saw hers travel down to my lips. My own eyes wandered down to hers while I unconsciously leaned forward.

I felt our noses brush against each other before I felt he warm mouth on mine. The feel of her lips was incredible; they were a lot softer than I imagined. Her mouth moved with mine in a slow, passionate kiss. Her arm wrapped itself around my neck while the other moved to my hair. My arms wrapped around her waist and started caressing her back.

We pulled back after a little while, both of us out of breath. Rose laid her head on my chest while I rested mine on hers.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," she whispered. I chuckled softly and pulled her face toward me with my finger under her chin.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that," I teased. She looked into my eyes for a little and smiled, catching my joke. She giggled softly and I pressed my lips once again to hers. All was perfect as long as I had my angel in my arms.

**A/N: I am so, so, **_**so **_**sorry for not updating sooner. I know its been almost a week, but I do have an excuse: I didn't really have time. On Friday I went to my friend's house and I hung out with her and her brother, then my aunt came. On Saturday we went out. On Sunday I had to go to CCD classes and when I came back we were busy. Today my bother and my aunt came over. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. And I'm also sorry for not making this chapter about Bella and Edward, but I really wanted to get Emmett and Rosalie in. Questions? PM me. Please review! A huge Thank You to those who have! Thanks again for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer has all rights. **

_**Recap**_

"_You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," she whispered. I chuckled softly and pulled her face toward me with my finger under her chin._

"_You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that," I teased. She looked into my eyes for a little and smiled, catching my joke. She giggled softly and I pressed my lips once again to hers. All was perfect as long as I had my angel in my arms._

**Alice POV**

Well, this just sucks. Emmett and Rosalie have been going out for a while and Edward is obviously going to ask Bella out. And me? No, I'm lonely. When they do start going out I am going to be the fifth wheel. Perfect.

I was taking a walk around the neighborhood because I just couldn't stand Edward and Emmett talking about Bella and Rose in the house. Not that they knew, but I didn't want to make them feel bad about making _me_ feel bad. The truth? I felt wretched. I couldn't stand not having someone to gush over along with everyone else. It was horrible. I felt like crying.

But no one knew this. No, I would wait until my own special someone came along and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. If I've waited seventeen years I can wait a couple more, right? That's what I have been telling myself all along.

Tonight, Emmett was taking Rosalie out to dinner and then to the park. I knew that tonight would change both of their lives. Forever. Also, Edward was going to take Bella somewhere today. He said he couldn't tell us where it was because it was his own personal space, now Bella's, too.

I had no plans for tonight, so I went for a walk around the block. I had been here for a while and I started to get hungry so I headed back home.

I was starring at the ground, so I didn't really see anything. One minute I was watching my feet move - one in front of the other - and the next I ran into a brick wall and there were two pairs of feet in front of me, one _way_ larger than mine. I looked up to meet a startled pair of Topaz eyes.

_Jasper Whitlock,_ the voice in my head reminded me. I had been so caught up in walking and paying attention to my feet that I hadn't seen Jasper coming.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't looking, and then I ran into you. Are you okay?"

He chuckled, deep in his throat. Sexy. "Yes, I'm okay. Are you?" His voice changed suddenly. It went from playful to concerned in less than a second.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm Alice, by the way. Alice McCarty." I answered, extending my arm.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said, shaking my hand. Shock ran through my body at his touch; his hands were _freezing_. I knew it was cold outside but this was ridiculous. I tried to hide my shock as best as I could.

"Well, I think I'd better get going," I said after a few awkward seconds.

"Its pretty late," he mused. "Would you allow me to walk you home?" he asked.

I was stunned. "Sure, I guess. I mean, you don't have to. Its really fine."

He smiled. "Its okay, I want to." he winked. So suddenly I didn't know if I'd imagined it, his face turned to incredulous and then back.

I started walking in the direction of my house and he followed right beside me.

"So, Jasper," I said after a while. "What's your story?"

"My story?" he asked, confused. I thought I heard something like fear in his tone, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, why did you come here and from where and stuff like that," I said, waving my hand for effect.

"Oh,"- did I imagine the relief in his voice? -"that. Well, there's honestly not much to it. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted me a long time ago. We lived in Alaska for a while, then we moved here because Esme wanted to try out a small town. We moved two years ago, and we've been here ever since."

By now we had arrived at my house. He walked me up to the porch and turned to face me. He also had to look down.

"Well, thanks for the company, Jasper." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"No problem," he checked his watch. "Oh, I've got to go now. I'll you later, okay? Bye."

And with that, he left. I fumbled with the lock for a while until finally getting it to open. My parents weren't home - they also went out to eat, so I picked up the phone and called my favorite pizza restaurant. I ordered a small pepperoni pizza and waited for them to come.

Once they did, I took my food on a plate and went to sit in the living room to watch some movies. And that's how I spent my the night. Sitting on the couch, alone at home, eating pizza while everyone else went on with their lives. How pathetic.

I went to sleep not long after the movie had started. I changed and crawled into bed. I sighed. Someday I would be as happy as _they_ were. I knew it. Some sort of weird premonition.

I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of someone I never thought I would….

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I'm sorry this wasn't an ExB chapter, but the next one will be. I promise. I'm also sorry this wasn't as long as the others are, but honestly, theres not much to Jasper and Alice's story yet. Please review! A million Thank You to those who have! As always, thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Twilight Series. Tear.**

_**Recap**_

_I went to sleep not long after the movie had started. I changed and crawled into bed. I sighed. Someday I would be as happy as _they_ were. I knew it. Some sort of weird premonition. _

_I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of someone I never thought I would…._

**Bella POV**

Edward had asked me out only last Wednesday, yet it felt like I had to wait forever for Saturday to come. I still remember the way he asked…

_Flashback_

_We had just gotten home from school and we were in front of my porch - Edward had gotten used to walking me to the door - when suddenly a longing and slightly hesitant look crossed his face. _

"_Bella," he said, voice strained. "What are you doing this Saturday?" _

_I was shocked. "Um, well…nothing, really. I was just gonna stay home and watch TV or read, I guess. Why?" I asked. Part of me was hoping he wasn't planning on asking me to the dance, but the other part - the bigger one - was hopping he would. I guess I wouldn't mind breaking my leg if I got to go to the dance with Edward Mason. _

"_Well, I…was just, umm, wondering…ifyouwouldliketodosomethingwithme?" he said. _

"_What?" I said. "Could you repeat that, please? Slowly." I didn't catch a single word he said._

_He sighed. "I was just wondering if you would like to do something with me?" _

_He must have misunderstood what my silence after his question as thinking of a way to let him down easily, because he quickly amended. "I mean, we don't have to do anything. I just found this really cool place nearby, and its supposed to be sunny on Satur-"_

_I cut him off. "I would love to," _

_He was shocked, that much was easy to read. "Really?" he asked, disbelief filling his voice. As if there was any way I could say no to someone like him._

"_Really," I said, and I could hear the promise in my voice._

"_Okay, well, then I guess I'll see you later. We can talk about it tomorrow after school, if you want." _

"_It's a date," I said, blushing when I realized the two ways it could be interpreted. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. _

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said, walking down the stairs of my front porch._

"_Bye, Edward," I said as I watched him walk away._

_End flashback_

I told Alice and Rose about the day he asked and I found out that Emmett had asked Rosalie the same day. Alice insisted on taking us shopping on a girls night out the day before. Rose was more than happy to oblige. I, however, was a bit hesitant. After much persuasion from those two, I agreed. We were going shopping in Port Angeles Friday after school for something to wear on our dates.

When we got there after school, much faster than we should have, we immediately went to work. Rose found some clothes to try on and some for me, as well. Alice kept throwing pieces of clothing my way, and after a while I couldn't see beyond the huge mountain of clothes on my arms. They were actually starting to hurt. I whined and begged Alice to stop giving me so many clothes and to let me try these on.

"But Bella!" she argued. "You have to try on as many as possible to find the _perfect_ thing for your date with Edward! Don't you want to look good for him?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I, of course, blushed.

"Yes, of course I do, but I think I have enough clothes for now. I don't necessarily have to try on the whole store to find something nice, you know." Again, I used my whiny voice and gave her the puppy dog pout I knew worked on Charlie and Edward. Apparently, it worked on Alice, too.

"Fine," she huffed. I could feel a smug smile on my face as I walked to the dressing rooms. Alice waited outside while I got changed. she insisted on seeing every single outfit on me. I couldn't convince her out of that one.

After trying on about fifty-seven different outfits, we finally chose one. It was simple - a dark blue blouse with dark jeans and a white sweater- but I liked it. Alice even told me she once heard Edward telling Emmett that he liked dark blue on me.

"Hey, guys?" I heard Rosalie calling us from the dressing room next to mine. I saw the door open and she walked out. I gasped. We had both been showing Alice our outfits, and they all looked wonderful on her. But nothing compared to this one. The red halter top was low cut and left little to the imagination. Her skirt showed off her long legs. The red of the skirt matched her skin tone perfectly. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought it looked marvelous on her.

"Yes! That one! Get that one!" Alice yelled, jumping up and down and pointing her small finger in Rose's direction.

"Are you sure? I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Rose, come on! It looks wonderful. And it will drive Emmett crazy," I added. Her eyes lit up at the mention of Emmett.

"This one it is, then!" she laughed and walking back in to change into her clothes. When she was done, we all walked out to pay for our things. We walked around the mall for a while until we reached the food court. I got pizza, Alice got chicken, and Rosalie got a burger and French fries. We all ate while just sitting around and gossiping about inconsequential stuff.

We left the mall about an hour after that and started heading home. They dropped me off first, since Alice lived closer to Rosalie than I did, and I went around the car to get my stuff from the trunk. We said our goodbyes and I walked inside. Charlie had already gone to sleep, so I walked upstairs and got ready for bed.

I took a shower, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I turned off the water and dried myself with towel, putting on my pajamas. I walked into my room and plopped down on the bed. I was exhausted. Alice really does work the crap out of you. Damn little pixie. Not long after, I fell into a dreamless slumber…

---------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom, but not before checking Charlie's room. His bed was made, uniform and shoes missing. He must have gone to work. I went back into the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, hunting for some breakfast. I found a bowl and a box of cereal, poured some milk and ate. I ate without tasting, since I had remembered what was going to happen today. I was going out on a date with Edward Mason! I couldn't wait until 1 o'clock. I checked the time on the wall. 12 o'clock. Crap! That only gave me an hour to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------

I walked down the stairs, finally ready. I couldn't believe I was actually going out with him, me of all people. He could most definitely have someone like Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Mallory. But me? It was an unfathomable idea.

Ding, dong! There was the doorbell. I sighed, and walked over to the door, thinking of the day ahead of us.

**A/N: Would that be considered a cliffhanger? Hahaha, I'm evil! Okay…with that said: Again, I am so sorry for the long wait. Do you guys hate me? Please don't, I really **_**have**_** been busy. Next chapter will most likely be the date, but I'm not promising anything. But most likely. Questions? PM me! Please review! And to those of you who have, Thank You so Much! Once again, thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

_**Recap**_

_I walked down the stairs, finally ready. I couldn't believe I was actually going out with him, me of all people. He could most definitely have someone like Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Mallory. But me? It was an unfathomable idea. _

_Ding, dong! There was the doorbell. I sighed, and walked over to the door, thinking of the day ahead of us. _

**Edward POV**

To say I was nervous when I woke up this morning would be the biggest understatement of the century. Today would be the day I would tell Bella how I truly felt about her. It scared me, honestly. Here I was, getting ready for my date with the love of my life, and she didn't even know it.

Mom was ecstatic when I told her I had asked Bella out on Wednesday. She assured me and reassured me that nothing would go wrong. So did Alice. How did she know? Its not like she was psychic or anything.

As I made my way downstairs I checked myself for the millionth time in the mirror closest to the door. My hair was a mess, as usual. Absolutely no hair products I used that claimed to tame even the wildest hair could help me. I was a last cause when it came to my hair.

I waked out and closed the door behind me, heading towards Bella's house. I could see the outline of Bella's figure in the window, looking through the curtain. It made my heart soar to know that she was looking for me.

I practically ran all the way up her stairs and rang the doorbell. I hoped it didn't sound too eager. The last thing I needed right now was to lose it. I heard the lock clicking on the other side of the door and out stepped Bella. She looked beautiful, even if her clothes weren't brand name. That's one of the things I loved most about her - she never did anything to impress anyone. She was just herself, and that was enough to make anyone crazy in love with her.

"Good morning," I said. I had to clear my throat a couple times in order to be able to speak with letting out a squeak. She laughed. _God, I lover her laugh…_

"Good morning, Edward," I loved the way my name sounded rolling off her tongue.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She grabbed the keys that were on the table next to her.

"Yeah, lets go," she said. She walked out and I followed her to the car. Since she was ahead of me, I ran to open the door for her before she got to the car. She giggled and thanked me. I walked over - more calmly this time - to my side of the car. I tried to open the car door, bur I found that it was locked. I reached into my pockets to find the keys when I heard tapping on the window. I looked down to see Bella holding up my keys, laughing. I scowled and she unlocked the door. I cold still hear her laughter when I got in the car, turning on the ignition and setting the gear shift in reverse to get out of my driveway.

"I'm sorry, but it was just too funny and I couldn't resist the temptation." she apologized. I looked over to her and saw a repentant smile on her face. I sighed and smiled.

"Don't worry, I probably would have done the same thing, had the roles been switched. No hard feelings," I said.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "Where are we going?"

"Alas," I said, making my voice sound extremely dramatic. "That, I cannot say. You will have to wait until we get there to see what it is,"

"Aww, no fair. You know I don't like surprises." she argued.

I smirked. "I have a feeling you'll like this one," I promised. Truly, I had no such feelings. I just prayed that Mom and Alice were right about how Bella felt about me. We settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the dive, once in a while asking random questions.

Not long after that, I pulled up to the end of the road. I turned the car off, stepping out the car. Bella followed suit. It was getting warmer, so Bella pulled off her sweater and hung it on her waist. I noticed that she was wearing dark blue - my favorite color on her. I smiled.

"So, what now?" she asked. I smiled again.

"We have to walk a little. Don't worry, its just about a mile, two at the most." I assured her. I reached for her hand - heaving a sigh of relief when she didn't pull it away - and began the hike. Once in a while, we would ask a question or comment on the weather, or the forest.

She did trip a couple times, but, luckily, I caught her each time. After about half an hour, I we reached the clearing. I instantly stopped and turned to face her, so abruptly she ran into my chest.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked. I could hear the concern in her voice. I smiled for what seemed the umpteenth time today.

"Nothing, I just need you to close you eyes for me," I said. Her eyes were suddenly curious.

"And why would that be?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because this is a surprise, and I don't want you to see it until we are in a specific place. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she said.

"Then, please, just close your eyes. I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you." she sighed and closed her eyes. I moved over to stand behind her, covering her eyes with my hands.

"Okay, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, just walk straight ahead. There's nothing to trip on, so don't worry," I said. She started walking slowly.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I am very capable of tripping over air. So, even if there's nothing in front of me doesn't mean I won't trip." she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Just walk, Bella,"

After about another five minutes of walking, we reached the middle of the meadow. I let go of her face and stepped in front of her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently. Again, I smiled.

"Yes," I said. "Now."

She opened her eyes and I heard her intake of breath. Bella looked around the meadow, taking everything in. She spun once and turned to look at me again.

"Edward…this is…wow, seriously, wow." she said, breathless. "How did you find this place?"

"When we just moved here, my parents gave me the Volvo, so I took it for a ride and I found the path we just took. I was curious, so I started walking, and it led me to this place. I've been here a couple times, and I heard it would be nice this weekend so I asked you to come with me. Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it. I love it. Its magnificent. Thanks for bringing me here." she smiled at me and sat down on the ground. I followed her example.

"I'm glad you like it," I responded. We did nothing for a while. Bella just looked around the meadow, and I just starred at her. Here, sitting in the meadow in the sun with the light shining off her hair, I could picture nothing that could possibly compare to her beauty. She finally caught me looking at he and blushed. I did, too, for that matter.

"What is it?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Bella," I said, my tone noticeably more serious than before. "I have something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but it was never the right moment. That, and I didn't know how to tell you. Honestly, I still don't know, but I'm just gonna go out and say it."

"Edward, your scaring me. What is it? Is it something bad?" she said. I could see the concern and a trace of fear in her expression.

"I don't know, Bella. _I_ think its good, but you might not. Before I say anything, I can understand if you don't feel the same way. Please, tell me if you don't, and I promise you'll never hear me speak of this again."

She waited, apparently patient but I could see in her eyes her immense curiosity and worry.

"I love you, Bella." I said, meaning every word. "Very, _very_ much. I have loved you for a long time now. Almost instantly, I knew there was something about you - something that no other girl I've met has - that drew me to you. I didn't realize until very recently that I loved you. But I do. I love you, Bella, and I can't help it. I wouldn't want to, either."

She was shocked, that much was clear. As the moments passed, the suspense of what she would say consumed me. What if Mom and Alice were totally and completely wrong? What if they misinterpreted Bella's actions, and only saw what they wanted to? What if-

"Edward, I…I love you, too." she said. My heart skipped a beat. Did she seriously just say what I think she said?

"What?" I asked stupidly. She blushed.

"I love you, so much. Too much, I think," she giggled at the last part. I still couldn't grasp that information.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I knew Bella wasn't the type of person to lie to me - or anyone, really - like this, but still…

"Yes, I am. Actually, I think this is the most serious I have been about something in a long time." I could hear the sincerity in her voice, and it calmed me immensely.

"Wow," I said. It was quiet for a few moments, and the silence was getting a bit awkward.

"Why me, Edward? You could have any girl in the school - of that I'm sure - so, why did you pick me?" she said. It shocked me that she could truly not see how magnificent she was.

"Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly, do you? You have no idea how important you are to me, to everyone. You're the most selfless person I know, always putting everyone's needs before your own. You are incredibly beautiful, both inside and out. Besides, I don't think I had much a choice. I think it was fate for us to meet, to love each other." I answered. I sat up straighter and moved forward, towards her.

"You are intelligent," - I put my hand in her cheek, caressing it - "sweet," - I moved my hand from her cheek to her nose - "caring," - under her eyelids - "the list goes on and on. There is nothing about you that I would change."

I looked into her eyes and she looked back. My eyes - completely off their own will - moved down to her lips. I vaguely noticed that her eyes went down to my own. We both moved closer, our noses softly brushing against each other before our lips met.

In the moment our lips met, I was sure there was no greater feeling in the world. The earth stopped moving, time froze. There was nothing more except for Bella and me. My hand fell down her cheek to the side of her throat and to the nap of her neck. She placed her own soft, warm hand on my cheek. Our lips moved in a soft, slow -sweet yet passionate - kiss. This was my first kiss, and I was sure I could not have had a better one. I was in Heaven.

**A/N: Whew, that's the date. Well, part of it, anyway. The next half will be up soon. Again, I am so sorry for the long wait, I truly am. I know its no excuse to say that I've been busy, but it's the truth. Please keep reviewing, and I promise I will try to update sooner. Thank you so much for reading even though I haven't been the best author. Love ya!**

**BiteMe1918**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_**Recap**_

_In the moment our lips met, I was sure there was no greater feeling in the world. The earth stopped moving, time froze. There was nothing more except for Bella and me. My hand fell down her cheek to the side of her throat and to the nape of her neck. She placed her own soft, warm hand on my cheek. Our lips moved in a soft, slow -sweet yet passionate - kiss. This was my first kiss, and I was sure I could not have had a better one. I was in Heaven._

**Bella POV**

So, as it turned out, he loved me. He really did. The words he spoke before the kiss could not have meant more to me than anything else in the world. I couldn't believe that after Matt left me broken, I finally found someone to fix me. Fix me and love me. And I realized I could finally say his name - at least in my mind - and not cringe. That just made me even happier, if possible.

As we pulled away, I heard him said "I love you," My heard swelled at hearing those long awaited words coming from his mouth.

"I love you, too. More than you could ever know." I responded, and every word was true. But, of course, something had to come and ruin the beautiful moment. Both our stomachs growled at the same time, tearing us apart. We both blushed, and Edward chuckled nervously.

"Do you want to go to" - he looked up at the sky - "dinner, I guess? I know this great Italian place that is close by," he said, a radiant smile on his beautiful face. How could I ever say no to him?

"Sure," I said. He nodded and stood, giving me his hand to help me up. I took it. "Thanks," I said. He smiled and motioned with his hand that I should walk. I turned and started walking. He walked next to me, and - without thinking about it - he grabbed my hand. It made me smile to see how natural his behavior around me was. We walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

When we got to his car, he opened my door and walked over to his once I was inside. He got in and turned on the ignition, putting the heater on low. He put his hand on the gear shift and I put mine over his, blushing slightly. He smiled.

"So, since when have you known that you…love me?" he asked. I smiled, remembering the day he kissed me on the cheek.

"Remember the day you kissed me?" I asked. I knew I certainly did.

"You figured out you loved me today?" he asked, a perplexed expression on his face. I laughed.

"No, silly, when you kissed me on the cheek?" I said through fits of laughter. Comprehension flashed through his face, and was then replaced with a look of extreme happiness.

"That's when you knew?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. I smiled.

"Yes. How about you?" I was suddenly very interested in that, for some unknown reason.

"That very same day. Even my mom could tell," he chuckled.

By now we were at the restaurant. _La Bella Bambina, _it said. He got out and raced to the other side of the car while I was still taking off my seatbelt. He opened the door and reached for my hand. We walked up to the restaurant were there was a host.

"Good evening, and welcome to _La Bella Bambina. _Table for two?" he said, starring mostly at me. I blushed and looked at Edward.

"Yes, please," he said in a strained voice. His features were hard. We followed the host to our booth. I sat down, and Edward sat across from me.

"I don't like that guy," Edward said as soon as our host left, giving us our menus. I looked at him and placed my hand on his arm. He visibly relaxed. Our waiter came and took our orders - not long after - and left. We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Can I ask something?" he said. He sounded unsure, as if he were deciding whether or not to ask me the question. His eyes never left the candle in front of us.

"Of course," I said. "Anything."

"How come you never talked to anyone? Why do you let people say whatever they want about you?" he finally looked up at me. His eyes were full of questions. I sighed.

"Well, not long ago I had a boyfriend. Matt, his name was. I thought Matt loved me, and I was sure I loved him. One day, he didn't go to school. I ignored it, since there was a bug going around town. About two days after that, I hadn't heard anything about him. I was starting to get worried. I called his cell phone and he didn't answer, so I called his house. Still, no one answered. It went on like that for about a week." I paused when the waiter came and brought us our food.

"Then I got a phone call. It was Matt. He told me that he didn't love me, he never did. He told me he was leaving, and I would never see him again. He didn't want me to come looking for him, and he didn't want to me to bother his family. I asked him why, of course. He would just say that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. We never had anything in the first place. I was broken, and I was sure I would always be that way. I thought it was just me, maybe I picked the wrong guy. Then a couple days later my friend came crying to me telling me her boyfriend had cheated on her with her cousin. I still didn't think people were all bad. Then, I started thinking about my dad. About how my mom had just left…. I realized that there was no such thing as love. It was just an illusion, but it wasn't real."

"That's why I never talked to anyone. The more you let people in, the more they hurt you. I wasn't completely healed, but I was getting better. I didn't want to let someone in and then have them hurt me again. Even more, maybe. I was sure there was no such thing as love until I found you. The way I felt about Matt…its nothing compared to how I feel about you. I never want to lose you." I said. I hadn't realized I had tears in my eyes until he wiped them away with his hand.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here. I promise…I swear I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that." he smiled at me sadly, and I could see in his eyes his words were true.

"That's all I'm asking for," I said. We smiled one last time and ate our food.

**A/N: I know you guys don't want apologies. You want chapters, I know, I know. I'm really sorry about the long time lapse between my last update and this one. Actually, I've been sick and I feel like crap. I've also had a bit of writer's block, but that's getting better now. I hope you guys like this chapter. That's the reason Bella is antisocial. Please, don't stop reviewing because of my updates. Reviews motivate me, and I can't work without them. Please? Thanks once more for sticking with me!**

**BiteMe1918**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. Obviously.**

_**Recap**_

"_Shh, its okay. I'm here. I promise…I swear I will never leave you. I love you too much to do that." he smiled at me sadly, and I could see in his eyes his words were true._

"_That's all I'm asking for," I said. We smiled one last time and ate our food._

**Edward's POV**

Three months. Three beautiful, wonderful, blissful months since Bella told me she loved me. Every day I see her, I fall more and more in love with her. I still could not believe it - Bella, the most wonderful woman on earth, loved _me_. I still marveled at the fact that she belonged to me as much as I belonged to her.

Mom saw it coming, of course, as did Alice. They were ecstatic when we came home from our date that day and told them the news.

_Flashback_

_We walked into my house - hand in hand. Mom and Alice were in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating cookies. They smiled an all-knowing smile as soon as they saw us._

"_So," Alice began, "how was it?"_

"_Well, if you really want to know…" I trailed off. I pulled Bella closer to me and brought her lips to my own. We kissed for about five seconds, in which Emma came into the room and looked at us with a grimace on her face. _

"_Eww," she said, disgust clear in her voice. "That's why I'll never get married. Boys are yucky." We all laughed and she walked back into the living room, where she was watching yet another Disney movie. Bella sat down with my mom and Alice while I got us some coffee and cookies as well. _

"_You two have no idea how happy you just made me! I thought I'd never live to see this day!" my mom exclaimed, overly dramatic._

"_Mom, come on. I'm only seventeen, gimme a break." I said, though she could hear the playfulness in my tone. She just laughed._

"_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You two are perfect for each other. There's no way the school year could have gone by and you two wouldn't have gotten together. Just like Emmett and Rose," Alice said, her voice sounding a little sad at the end. I wonder why…_

_End Flashback_

So, we've been together for three months now. Actually, today is our three month anniversary. As is Emmett's and Rose. The five of us we going to go to dinner, and then to the park. We had to practically corner Alice to get her to come with us. She kept on insisting that she was only going to be the fifth wheel, she was going to intrude, she had "plans." Blah, Blah, Blah. Bella and Rose somehow worked their magic on her and convinced her to come with us.

Emmett was coming over shortly, then we would walk - not that there _was_ much to walk - to Bella's house where Bella, Alice, and Rose would be waiting. I was waiting in the living room when the door bell rang. I walked up to open it, grabbing my things to leave along the way. On the other side was Emmett.

"Edward, my man, what's up?" he said, giving me his usual hand greeting. We said our Hellos and walked to Bella's house. We rang the doorbell and waited for them to come out. After about a minute, with no answer, I was about to ring the bell again when I heard the click of the lock. The door was opened to reveal the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Standing at the left was Alice. Her short, ink black hair had been pulled back. She wore a lime green dress that was rather short, but not showing much. She had a smile on her face that could make anyone's heart melt.

In the middle was Rosalie. She was wearing a blood red strapless dress with a shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was all around her face - since she added more layers the last time she got it cut - and was straight all the way to the middle of her back.

The last person was undoubtedly the most beautiful part of this picture. Standing to the right was Bella - in all her glory. She was wearing a dark blue halter top dress with a deep V-neck, leaving little to the imagination. It came to about a little past the middle of her thigh. Her hair was also up - in curls - cascading down her back. Her smile was, by far, the most breath taking one.

Emmett and I were momentarily stunned before we were able to talk again.

"Wow," we both said at the same time. The girls all giggled and stepped up to us, Bella and Rose giving us a kiss on the lips. Alice came up to us and kissed our cheeks.

"You guys look fantastic," Emmett breathed, looking mostly at Rosalie. Then, he looked at all of them. "All three of you do."

"Thanks," all three of them said in unison. We all chuckled softly for a few moments.

"Shall we go to dinner?" I said, using the formal, British-accent voice I knew Bella loved. She giggled.

"We shall," she answered. Bella linked her arm through my right arm, and Rosalie's wound around Emmett's left. Alice just stood there, watching us. I looked at Emmett and we both nodded. We held out our empty hands and Alice laughed. She walked up to us and put her left arm through Emmett's right and her right through my left. We all walked down the stairs like that and up to the Volvo, which we would be taking tonight. I got in the front with Bella next to me. Alice shared the back with Emmett and Rose.

Dinner was quite uneventful, but peaceful. It was just the right atmosphere for an anniversary celebration, but not too mushy for Alice. After we paid for dinner, we left and made our way to the park. We walked for a while until we came across a fountain. Alice sat down and started to pick flowers while I sat with Bella in my lap. Emmett and Rose sat on the bench, talking quietly. One of the few things they _did_ quietly.

"I love you, you know that?" I told Bella, who was looking up at the stars. She looked back to me.

"Yes, I know that. And I love you, too. So, so much," she said, pure love in her eyes. She bent her head down to mine, and I caressed her lips with my own. Somehow, my subconscious probably, heard the sound of something ruffling behind the trees.

**Matt's POV**

Two and a half years. Almost three. That is how long I have lived this half life of mine. Not even a life, really, more like an existence. Yes, that's what it was. An existence, an agonizing existence without my Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella, how I missed her. How I longed to touch her, hold her, smell her. How I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and that it had all been a lie. I'd never meant those faithful words I once told her. But, honestly, what else could I do? It was either let her go, or watch her die. By my own hands, no less. I still remember the day I called her, the day I made her leave, and, with her, my soul…..

_Flashback_

Do it, do it, do it now,_ my mind ordered. I shook my head. How could I? How could I leave her? I couldn't. I would never be strong enough. _You can do it, _my mind fought. _Look around you,_ it ordered. I complied. _Is this what you want for the person you love most in the world? _I looked around and saw the corpses, lying motionless on the ground. My mind was right. I had to do this, and I had to do this now. I picked up the phone that had been ringing incessantly for the past week. I quickly punched in the numbers and waited for her to pick up._

"_Hello?" came her sweet voice from the other side of the line. "Matt, is that you?" she asked._

"_Yes," I responded coldly. _

"_Oh, Matt, thank goodness you're alright. I've been so wor-" I cut her off._

"_Listen, Isabella, I am going to say this and I want you to may close attention, got it? I don't love you. I never did. It was all a lie, a lie I had to go through because of a bet. I don't want you to ever call me again, I don't want anything to do with you. Its over." I said. Every single word felt like a knife being stabbed into my heart. I waited for a few second before she answered._

"_What?" she whispered. "You…don't…love me? It was a bet? Why?" she sounded so hurt…so broken. She wasn't the only one._

"_You were the easiest of all, I had to get someone to say 'I love you' to me, and you seemed like the easiest. I was right," I chuckled darkly. Then I turned serious. "Listen, I don't want you coming to my house and looking for me. Don't call my cell phone. Don't call my house. Leave my parents alone. I'm leaving, and you'll never see my again, okay? Goodbye" I hung up before she had a chance to respond. Or before I had a chance to tell her it was all a lie._

_I got up off the floor and ran outside, looking for somewhere to go. I couldn't stay here._

_End flashback_

And now, here I am, so close yet so far to the only person I will ever love.

"I love you, you know that?" I heard _him_ say to her. She smiled.

"Yes, I know that. And I love you, too. So, so much," Bella answered. My heart ached with pain at those words. I watched as she kissed him, with so much love and passion. I chocked back a sob. I heard a twig snap beneath my feet, and _he _looked up.

**A/N: How's that for ya? Hehe, I hope you all like it. A little cliffy, don't kill me! Does anyone know what happened to Matt? Hmm, I wonder…hehe. PM me with any questions, and please review, review, review! Can't work without 'em. Thanks!**

**BiteMe1918**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Twilight Series.**

_**Recap**_

"_Yes, I know that. And I love you, too. So, so much," Bella answered. My heart ached with pain at those words. I watched as she kissed him, with so much love and passion. I chocked back a sob. I heard a twig snap beneath my feet, and _he_ looked up._

**Bella POV**

Edward's head broke apart from mine and snapped up. I looked over to where he was looking, and very faintly saw something move behind the trees. Whispers were heard, though I couldn't make out what they said. Emmett and Rose walked over to us, and so did Alice. Edward placed me on my feet and he moved so that he was standing in front of me, protecting me. After about a minute, I saw the silhouettes of five people walk out and in front of us. I gasped.

Matt.

Although, it wasn't Matt, really. There was no doubt it was him, but he was…changed. Different, somehow. His hair was slightly longer and had more volume to it. His skin was insanely pale, paler then me, even. He was taller, and his facial features were more defined, making him insanely handsome. The greatest difference, however, were his eyes. His eyes were the most frightful crimson color I have ever seen, and they stood out like a sore thumb against his skin. Those crimson orbs, I noticed, were fixed solely on me with a look of hurt mixed with anger and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

For the first time, I looked around and noticed who was with him. There were two males and two females. One of the males had brown hair and was average looking, while the other had black short hair with beautiful features. One female had flaming, fire red hair, and seemed to be about my height. The other had mahogany colored hair and was devastatingly beautiful. She might even rival Rosalie. I noticed that they all shared the same deathly pale skin and horrible red eyes. They seemed to be fighting an internal battle, and their nostrils were flaring.

Matt was the first to step up to us, and the others followed. I didn't even notice when Edward and Emmett pushed us all back, so they were in front of us. We were too frozen, too entranced by their beauty to move. Finally, after what seemed like hours, someone spoke.

"Bella?" Matt said. I turned to look at him.

"Matt?" I asked, my voice full of doubt. He smiled and nodded.

"Matt?" Edward asked, his voice full of contempt. I swear I head Matt hiss. The plain, brown-haired man walked up and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Hello," he said. "My name is James, and that over there is Laurent," - he pointed to the black haired man - "Victoria," - the red haired woman - "Virginia," - the blonde girl - "and, as I assume you all know, Matt." he smiled. Emmett, Rose, and Alice had confused looks on there face, while Edward's held nothing but fury and hatred. I'm sure mine was just shocked.

"Bella?" Matt called again, wary this time. "Will you talk to me? Please?" At the last past, Virginia just crossed her arms over her impressive chest and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I said, barely a whisper. I hardly heard it myself, yet he moved closer to me with an eager smile on his face. I walked toward him, but Edward grabbed my arm, restraining me. Matt growled.

"Let her go," he said. His voice was as cold as ice. "She _wants_ to come." I looked back at Edward and nodded once, and he reluctantly let go of me. I walked a few more steps and was met half the way with Matt. He hugged me fiercely. My hands were awkwardly at my side.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "My Bella. How I've missed you. I love you." I froze. I backed away from him. He looked pained to see me like that.

"What?" I said. He looked over his shoulder, at his…posse? I don't know what they were. I never heard anything, but they just nodded and turned to leave. Virginia huffed one last time before leaving, as well.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Matt asked me. I took a little while, but decided I needed some answers. Like how he just comes up to me after three years and says "I love you," when he very _specifically _said "I don't love you."

I turned to look at my friends. "Hey, guys, can you give us a couple minutes alone?" I asked. Edward looked murderous.

"Are you _sure_, Bella?" he said. His eyes were pleading me to say no. as much as I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, this was something I _had_ to do. I nodded again. He sighed.

"Alright," he said, walking up to me. "But I wont be far." he vowed. His hand went to the nape of my neck while his lips touched mine for a second. Again, I heard growling in the back. Edward smirked and left, along with the others. I was alone with Matt.

"So," he started. "I see you've replaced me. He's quite the charmer, isn't he?"

I whirled so I was facing him. "Excuse me? If I recall correctly, _you_ are the one who left _me_. You have no right to claim anything anymore. You left, you lost. Besides, what do you care? You never loved me, I don't see why my having a boyfriend should bother you at all." Now, I was staring to get aggravated.

"Oh my God," he said, his hands running through his hair. "Bella, are you really that naïve? Did you honestly believe me when I told you I didn't love you?"

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "Yes, I did."

"That was all a _lie_. I did it because I had to. I had to protect you, Bella! I never meant it! Any of it! How could you believe me? Didn't you have faith in what we had?" his voice was pained at the end.

"Matt," I hissed. "Tell me something: What would you have done if I had mysteriously disappeared and then one day call you telling you I don't love you? That I never did. What would you do? Would you believe me?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, because I would have had faith in what we had, what we shared. What we shared was something magical, something special. How could you forget about it so quickly?"

"Quickly? Matt, up until about five months ago, I was a ghost. A ghost _you_ left. Did you expect me to be sitting in a corner by my phone waiting for you to call? I've got news for you, Matt, its not gonna happen. Yes, we had something magical. At least I thought we did. Matt, I never loved you. Not in the way you think, at least. Yes, I loved you, but I wasn't _in_ love with you." I shook my head.

"Its because of _Him, _isn't it? That foul creature? Is he the reason you don't love me?" he said, anger in his voice now. He frightened me.

"_He_ has a name. Edward. Yes, I love Edward, but I never actually loved you like that! Get it through your head! What I feel for Edward…it doesn't even come close to comparing to what I felt with you. I now know what true love is," I whispered the last part.

"Bella, no, don't do this to me. Bella, I love you. I love you! I never stopped loving you, and I never will! For eternity, I will love you. Please, tell me I can somehow redeem myself. I will do whatever you want me to, but please, _please_ don't leave me," he was sobbing now, yet I saw no tears.

I _was_ crying though. As much as I hated to admit it, at one point in my life I had feelings for the man in front of me now. It hurt to see him in pain. "I'm sorry, Matt," I said through tears. "I love Edward, and nothing is going to change that. Please understand me. You _left_ me, broken and in pain! If it weren't for Edward…I don't know what would have happened to me. Just please leave me alone," I started to walk away, fighting tears as I left.

"No, Bella!" he screamed. He reached for me and his nail dug into my skin.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain. I looked down and saw a gush of blood coming from the cut. I was about ready to faint. He, however, and a completely different look on his face. A hungry one. His eyes never left the trail of blood now running down my arm, and his eyes had turned black.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call. I turned to see Edward running toward me, with Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice behind him. I heard some rustling in the trees and saw James, Laurent, Victoria and Virginia emerge from the forest behind the park. They all had the same look on their face as Matt did, although they were each starring at a different person in my group. What the hell was _wrong_ with these people?

I started to back up until I felt my back touch Edward's chest, and his arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. Matt was now on the ground, sniffing the pool of blood fallen from my skin, with an animalistic look on his face. He got up and crouched, as did the others. I wasn't ready for what happened next.

I have no idea how it happened. One minutes I was behind Edward, and then next I was being slammed into a tree. When I regained my senses, I saw Edward on the ground being attacked by James. Rosalie was in the fountain with Virginia on top of her. Emmett was trying desperately to fight off Laurent, and Alice was on the bench with Victoria hovering over her.

Matt came up to me placed his hand on my throat, right where my pulse was. He sniffed my neck and I saw him open his mouth , his teeth aiming for my jugular.

"What -" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my neck. No other pain I had ever felt in my life compared to this one. I literally felt Matt sucking blood out of me, leaving something fiery in its place. I felt him being roughly pulled off me, and I fell to the floor.

I saw - through my drooping eyelids - Matt being attacked by something huge and brown. A wolf, it appeared. I looked around and saw James in the same position, except his was a black wolf, even bigger than the one attacking James. I remember seeing Laurent fighting someone blonde - no one I remembered. A woman with caramel-colored hair was fighting Virginia. Again, no one I recognized. The last one shocked me though. Victoria was fighting _Jasper_. This was all I could see before the fiery pain consumed me.

**A/N: Whoo-Hoo! Two chapters in two days! Yes! Did you guys like that one? I thought it was pretty cool. Can anyone know who attacked Matt and his…group? **

**Okay, I have a question. Bella is no longer a virgin, and I wanted to know whether or not you guys would want me to write a separate Lemon story? There will be a pole up on my profile, so vote which one you think I should do. Questions? PM me. Again: review, review, review! I was amazed at how many people did this time. Please make my day and send me one! Can't work if there are none! Thanks!**

**BiteMe1918**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to put one in here? I do not own the Twilight Series.**

_**Recap**_

_The last one shocked me though. Victoria was fighting _Jasper_. This was all I could see before the fiery pain consumed me._

**Jasper POV**

My life had changed dramatically over the past couple months. For once I saw a rational reason for living: Alice. My dead heart filled with emotion at the mere thought of her. I loved her laugh, her small pixie body, her beautiful face….I loved _her_. I never imagined such a feeling could really exist. Sure, I felt Carlisle and Esme's love for each other, but it was very different feeling something, and _actually feeling_ it. There were no words to describe how happy I felt. I was in love.

Esme noticed almost instantly, of course. Actually, in my opinion, she took a little long to notice. I was her son, in every way that mattered to her, and she was always looking out for me, always hoping for me to find someone I could be with for eternity. And now I had found someone to love. The problem was that we would not be together for eternity. Love was torture.

_Flashback_

_The school day had just ended and I was walking up the stairs to my room when Esme called to me from the kitchen. _

"_Jasper?" she said, walking to the couch with a towel in her hand. "Can I talk to you for a little?"_

"_Sure, Esme," I said. I used my vampire speed and ran towards her, sitting on the couch in less than a second. She stared at e for a while, studying my face. I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable when she spoke._

"_Who is she?" she asked suddenly. I was momentarily stunned. I knew who she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb. I had been thinking about how I would break the news to Carlisle and Esme for a while now. Still, I had no clue._

"_Who is who?" I asked innocently. She, of course, saw right through me. _Damn that motherly intuition of hers, _I thought. Her stare turned accusing._

"_Don't play dumb, Jasper. I see how you've been changing lately. You smile more often - its practically glued to your face - and I've noticed how eager you are to get to school in the mornings. You've changed, and a lot at that. That can only mean one thing: Your in love. Who is she? Who has, after all this time, stolen my baby's heart?" she said, rather dramatically. I could only sense curiosity and happiness radiating from her emotions. _

_I sighed. "Her name is Alice. She is a year younger, and looks a lot like a pixie. She just transferred this year with her brother, Emmett, who is my 'age'. Her hair is short and black, and she had the most amazing hazel eyes." I trailed off, shaking my head. "She's perfect." I whispered the last part. _

_I opened my eyes to see Esme close to tears, although I knew very well she couldn't. Vampires cannot cry. Her hand was over her mouth and her body was shaking slightly. Okay, so maybe vampire's can't shed tears, but we _can_ cry. _

"_Oh my goodness," she said. "You really do love her, don't you?" _

_I nodded. "With every fiber in my being,"_

_She was silent for a few moments, in which I used to collect my thoughts, before she spoke again. _

"_But, Jazz, isn't she…?" she trailed off. I knew what she was getting at._

"_Yes," I said, nodding. "Yes, she's human." Her emotions suddenly changed. she was still happy, but concern was more prominent._

"_Jasper, do you realize what this means? What are you going to do?" she questioned. Despite any thought swirling in my head right now, I smiled._

"_I don't know, Esme," I answered. "I guess I'll just try to get close to her and hopefully she'll love me back. If she does I'll tell her about what we are. And, if she accepts me like that, I'll give her a choice: immortality. I'm willing to change her, should that be what she really wants. But first, I'll focus on getting to know her better."_

_I looked up at Esme and she had a look of concentration on her face. "Jasper," she started. "What about the treaty? You know what happens if we break it - they are free to attack us if we bite a human. What about that?"_

_I ran a hand through my hair. "Don't worry, Esme, _if_ I break the treaty, we'll leave. I mean Alice and I. I wont make you leave and put you in danger just because of my selfishness. We'll leave, and you and Carlisle will be safe."_

_I was surprised by what came next. Her emotions changed from happiness and concern to anger. "Nonsense. No child of mine will leave. If you leave, we leave with you. If you decide to change Alice, we will be right there with you. We love you, and we will always be together," her voice changed at the end. It was almost pleading._

"_Okay, Esme, we won't leave. Thank you," I said. She stood and bent down to give me a kiss on the forehead. I looked up at her and smiled._

"_I wish you the best of luck," she whispered against my forehead. I looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she said, and turned to leave._

_End flashback_

Carlisle found out not long after that, and his reaction was very similar to Esme's. They were both extremely happy for me, and supported me with whatever I chose to do. Lately, I had been trying to think of a way to get close to Alice. I thought about her brother, Emmett, but I decided against the idea of using him to get to Alice. Too rude.

We were currently on our way back home from our hunting trip. Carlisle and Esme were up in front, which left me in the back by myself to my thoughts. The windows were open, and the wind was blowing in my face. It felt wonderful. I suddenly caught the sent of vampires - no one I knew - and a different scent I would recognize anywhere: Alice. Panic suddenly ran through my body.

"Stop!" I yelled at Carlisle. The brakes squealed, protesting against the sudden stop. I opened the door and jumped out, following the scent of my Alice. I vaguely heard Esme and Carlisle getting out to follow me.

"Son," I heard Carlisle say. "What's the matter?"

"Alice!" I responded. I'm sure they heard the panic in my tone, for they sped up. We ran for what felt like forever, until we reached a small park. What I saw broke my heart. There - lying under a red haired female - was an unconscious Alice. I saw the female drinking from her, and my anger and fear flared. How dare she do that to my Alice?

I looked around and saw that she was not alone. All over, all I saw was a vampire attacking a human. I quickly counted them. Five. We would not be able to save them all. _Alice, _my mind said to me. _Save Alice first, then help whoever you can. But Alice is your first priority. _There was no way I was going to fight that command.

I jumped on the unsuspecting female, tearing her off Alice. I noticed Carlisle and Esme had already jumped into action. Carlisle was fighting a black haired vampire, while Esme battled with a blonde female. They were both fighting fiercely. I ignored them and focused on the creature in front of me.

We fought for a couple seconds, until a foul stench hit my nose. Everyone - it seemed - stopped and looked up. All we saw was something big in the forest, and the next second there was a big brown dog on top of another vampire. The other black one was on the remaining vampire. We were even.

The female in front of me was distracted, so I quickly pulled her leg. Hard. So hard it came completely off her body. She screamed in pain, and I continued to tear her apart. Once her body was torn into thousands of little pieces, I started a fire and threw her in. Carlisle came - not much later - carrying some pieces as well. He starred at the smoke the fire was making, a somber expression on his face. If there was one thing Carlisle hated more than anything, it was violence. I place a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me. We turned around and saw Esme walking toward us. I looked around, but I found no signs of the wolfs. Then, they emerged from the trees in their human form. We walked up to them, but kept our distance. They reeked.

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "You were an extraordinary help,"

"Your welcome," said the oldest. I assumed he was the leader. "I am Sam, the Alpha of the new pack. This is Jacob, newest to the pack." he said, and motioned toward the boy standing next to him. We nodded at both of them.

"Is the treaty broken?" I asked. They looked at each other, and then at the bodies lying on the ground.

"No," said Jacob. "You did nothing but defend them. The other bloodsuckers were the ones to bite them. The treaty remains."

I nodded. "Carlisle?" I called. I looked around when I noticed he wasn't next to me anymore. I found him kneeling beside Alice. "Is there anyway to stop the transformation?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. There's too much venom. If we were to suck it out, we would kill them,"

"Transformation?" Sam and Jacob said at the same time. I nodded again.

"Once a human gets bitten, and the venom is left to spread, they change from a human to a vampire." I explained.

"So, are you going to take care of them? Or leave them to slaughter the town?" Sam said. I shook my head.

"No, of course not. We will take them home, and once the transformation is complete we will explain everything. If, afterwards, they decide to leave us, we will let them. But we will make sure they do not hunt in Forks, if they choose to leave." I said.

"Very well," said Sam. "Jacob, lets get back to the pack. We need to inform them of the bloodsuckers running around Forks."

"They got away?" I asked. They both nodded.

"They bit us, and we transformed back to our human forms when they did. When we phased back, they were gone."

"The woman I was fighting got away, too," Esme said. I nodded.

"Thank you again," I said. They nodded and left, quivering as they went. I went back to Carlisle, who had aligned everyone, with Alice in the middle.

"We have to take them home," he said. I said nothing but bent down to pick up Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle gently grabbed Edward and Bella and Esme carefully picked up Alice. That's when the screaming started.

All the run home, they cried out in pain. I couldn't help but wince as all their pain hit me, too. I tried fighting against it, but it was all of their pain against me. Not even my power could help me. When we got home, we set them all in the living room and waited for the transformation to complete itself.

I was sure there was no pain greater then the pain of the transformation, but I was wrong. The worst was watching someone you love being hit by the pain, and knowing you can do nothing about it. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have a choice, she had to know what being a vampire was. She was not supposed to be dinner. I stayed there, for the longest three days of my life, watching Alice and her friends transform.

**A/N: I am very proud of myself. Three chapters in three days. Not bad, eh? Well, there you go, Jasper's POV of everything. I really enjoyed writing his side of everything. Questions? PM me. I loved all your reviews from the last chapter, thank you so much! More, more, more!!! Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it. Hey, that rhymes! **

_**Recap**_

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have a choice, she had to know what being a vampire was. She was not supposed to be dinner. I stayed there, for the longest three days of my life, watching Alice and her friends transform. _

**Alice POV**

Fire. That's all that could possibly explain the feeling of the thing running through my veins. More than once, I felt myself let out a piercing scream, followed by others. I had no clue what was happening. All I remembered was standing in front of Matt, and his "Friends." The next, I was on the ground, someone holding me down. I felt something bite into the side of my neck. And then the pain started, and it never stopped. I wondered if it would _ever_ stop.

After what felt like an eternity, the fire finally began to calm down. I felt my heart beating slower, slower….

Tha-thump

Tha-thump

Tha-thump

Thump….

It stopped. My heart finally stopped. Yet, somehow, I wasn't dead. At least, I didn't _feel_ dead. I felt my eye lids open, and I found myself in a room I didn't know. There was barely any light coming in through the windows, since the curtains were closed. The whole room was a caramel color, even the comforter I just realized I was lying on. I looked around some more, and noticed that I could see everything more clearly. Every single detail was visible to me. I got off the bed and heard the squishing sound of the bed as I moved, and I heard it much more clearly than usual. What was going on?

I walked over to the window and opened the curtain a little bit. Apparently, a little was enough for I let out scream.

"Ahh!" I yelped. I jumped back from the window, as if it had a disease. I backed up against the wall and just stood there, until I heard the doorknob turn and someone came in. I gasped.

"Jasper?" I asked. My voice sounded slightly different to me. It only worried me further.

"Yes, Alice. Its me," he said gently. He moved toward me, with extreme carefulness, as if worried I might run away. As I stared at him, I saw every detail of his face. If I thought he was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. His body flowed with grace, and it seemed completely unintentional.

"Alice?" he asked when he was right in front of me, only a few feet away. "Will you come downstairs with me? We'll explain everything downstairs, I promise."

I nodded and followed him out the room and to the staircase, into a big room. On the love seat, there was a man with blonde hair who looked to be about twenty-five and could easily give the most handsome movie star a run for his money. He was young, but he had a look of wisdom and knowledge on his face, one only acquired over time. Next to him was a woman with caramel-colored curls. Her features were soft, and her eyes were gentle.

On the couch were people I recognized. Emmett, Rose and Edward all sat on the couch, all with looks of worry and curiosity on there faces. They all looked different, although I couldn't say what it was. They were obviously more pale, but that wasn't it. Maybe it was their hair, or maybe their eyes…their eyes!

"Ahh!" I screamed again, louder this time. That got everyone's attention.I ran and hid behind Jasper, clinging to him for dear life.

"Their eyes are red!" I yelled. Jasper reached his arm to his back and place me in front of him.

"We know, Alice, and we will explain everything once Bella comes down. Please have a seat." he said. I looked over to the couch with a wary expression on my face.

"Go on," Jasper encouraged. "They wont bite, I promise." he said with a weak smile.

I nodded and walked over to the couch, standing a couple feet away from them. They all looked back at me.

"Alice?" Emmett said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Emmett?" I said back. He nodded and ran toward me, picking me up in a huge bear hug. It was much stronger than how I remembered them. He put me down and I moved on to Rose, who's hug was also much stronger, though very subtle. Edward was no different. I sat down next to Edward and stared at the two beautiful strangers in front of me.

We sat, waiting, for what felt like hours, until I heard someone coming down the stairs. We all looked up and saw Bella walking down the stairs with a grace that was never hers. She looked all around the room and stared at all of us with a confused look on her face. She almost looked scared.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me but made no other sign that she heard me. She just kept starring at each of us quizzically.

"Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. He got up and walked to her, grabbing her into a hug.

"Get away from me," Bella said. He backed away, looking as if he had just gotten a slap across the face.

"Bella?" he asked, the hurt evident in his face. She just looked at him with cold eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded.. I was shocked, to say the least.

"Who am I?" he repeated. "You don't…you don't know who I am?" he asked quietly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't even know who _I_ am."

Everyone around the room stared at Bella with shock, as she stared at everyone with a look of curiosity on her face.

**A/N: I feel like such a terrible author. I havent updated in a week. Please don't hate me!! I know I don't deserve it, but I still ask that you keep reviewing, since they are the ones that keep me going. Please? I seriously cannot work without them! Thanks for reading, and sorry for such a short chapter and the delay.**

**BiteMe1918**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO SO SO sorry for the super-long wait!!! Writer's block!**

_**Recap**_

"_Who am I?" he repeated. "You don't…you don't know who I am?" he asked quietly._

_Bella shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't even know who I am."_

_Everyone around the room stared at Bella with shock, as she stared at everyone with a look of curiosity on her face._

**Bella POV**

Where was I? Who were they? More importantly, who _am_ I, and what happened to me? Everyone in the room was staring at me with incredulous expressions, as if they were waiting for me to come out and say "Kidding!" or something. I was so scarred.

"Bella?" the one with the bronze hair said. "Do you really not remember? _Anything?_ Anything at all? Not even my name?" he looked at me, almost with a pleading expression, to say something.

I rubbed my temples, trying to remember something. I did remember someone…tall, pale…

"Matt?" I asked him. If he looked hurt before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. He looked at me with a heartbreaking expression and walked back to the couch, sitting with his head in his hands. There was so much tension in the room you could practically cut through it with a knife. The tall blonde look at the other man with a stern look on his face, and the atmosphere was suddenly lighter. What the hell….?

The short, pixie-like girl jumped up and walked to me cautiously, as if expecting me to run away from her. I was actually contemplating it, but there were too many of them, and surely I would fall….

"Bella," she said. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. She sighed. "Do you know who you are?"

I shrugged. "Bella, I guess. I really do not remember anything. I don't even know what happened."

The blonde man stood. "Actually, that is what we were waiting for Bella to come down to explain. I promise we will clear any questions you have. But, first, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This" - he pointed to the woman next to him - "is Esme Cullen, my wife. And, as you know, this is Jasper Whitlock. You might know him from school. Well, I think the question most present in your mind is 'What happened?'" he looked around the room, and we all nodded.

"Well, its very simple. You were all attacked, bitten, and are now vampires, along with us." he paused for a while, letting it sink in. I'm sure my eyes looked like saucers, as did everyone else's.

He held up his hands. "Please, let me explain. We are vampires, but we do not hunt humans. We abstain from humans, and feed off animals instead. We do not want to be monsters. We do not melt in the sun, instead we sparkle. Garlic, stakes, pitchforks, fire and just about all the vampire myths are fake. We are virtually indestructible, and therefore immortal. We will never age. All of us will look how we look today in three hundred years. Vampires with red eyes are human drinkers. Your eyes are red because of all the human blood left in your body, but, if you choose to follow our way of life, they will change to gold in about a year or so. You will not be able to sleep again, and breathing is not necessary." he looked at all of us, and continued.

"You are all immensely strong, and fast. You can walk faster than the fastest runner in the world can run, and you can run faster than a car. You can lift immensely heavy loads with little to no effort. You will all have heightened senses. Your sense of smell, sight, hearing and taste are now on a completely different level. You will be able to hear the quietest whisper, and be able to catch every tiny detail of any scene. You will be able to smell people and animals _much_ better than before." he stopped for a while.

"Many vampires have special talents. Jasper is an empath. That means he can feel and change the emotions of other people, both humans and non humans. My talent, or gift, would be my immunity to human blood. I can smell it and not be tempted by it, which allows me to work at the hospital. Esme has an ability to love immensely, and teach others to love as she does. Other vampires we have encountered have talents as well." he looked at each one of us. "Any questions?"

The one with bronze hair spoke up. "I can hear voices in my head." he said. I giggled slightly. He was jus informed of his being changed into a vampire and he's worried about the voices in his head.

Carlisle was deep in though for a minute and looked up at the guy with curious eyes. "Yes, I can." the guy said.

Carlisle turned to look at the big burly one. "Emmett, think of something in your mind. Anything." he commanded.

"Okay," Emmett said, looking confused. He looked deep in thought for a while the guy started laughing.

"Yes, I can hear him, too." he said, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and turned to look at us.

"Well, it seems like Edward here is a mind reader. Can you hear everyone in the room?" he asked Edward.

He nodded, but then frowned slightly and turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"Carlisle, I….I can't hear Bella," he said, with a little worry in his voice.

"Hmm…" Carlisle mused. "Bella, do me a favor. Try and think a message in your mind to Edward. Anything, it doesn't matter, but try to send it to him."

I nodded and closed my eyes. _Hello,_ I said to him in my mind. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently, with a frustrated look in his face.

"I still can't hear her. Everyone else is fine, but its like she is not even there. Carlisle, what's wrong?" he said.

Carlisle shrugged. "Perhaps it is her power. Jasper, try to change her emotions." he told Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "I would if I could, Carlisle, but its like she's not there. I can't feel her emotions any more than Edward can read her mind." he explained. Carlisle smiled again.

"Well, it seems to me that is Bella's power. She is immune to other vampire powers. We will explore Bella and Edward's power later. Any more questions?" he said. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered.

I sighed. "How come I don't remember anything that happened, but everyone else seems to be fine. What's wrong with me?" I asked, and I could hear a slight edge of hysteria in my voice.

Carlisle shook his head. "I honestly do not know, Bella. Sometimes, vampires loose their memories. They sometimes come back over time, but not always. We will see what happens. But for now, let us rest. The transformation is very hard, and you all have a lot to think about. Jasper, please show them their rooms. If you have any questions or concerns, please see one of us. I am going to the hospital, but I will be back later." and with that, he got up and left.

Esme stood after him. "Please, make yourselves at home. I hope you all decide to stay with us." she gave us a warm smile and a hug, and walked out to the back yard. I was still starring after her when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?" said the pixie. "I'm Alice, and this is my brother Emmett." - she pointed to the big one. He looked like a teddy bear. "This is Rosalie." she said, pointing to the beautiful blonde. "and Edward." she said, looking at the bronze haired one. "We are all your friends, and if you have any questions about your human life, please feel free to ask us." she said. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said. Jasper got up.

"Please, follow me. I'll show you your rooms and around the house." he said. We all did as he asked us. Carlisle and Esme's room and Carlisle's study was on the second floor, along with Jasper's study. His room, Alice's room, Emmett's room and Rosalie's room were all on the third floor. Edward's room and my room were both on the fourth floor, along with some guest rooms.

He dropped us off at our rooms, and I immediately went to mine. It was beautiful. It was a light blue color, with a white couch and a lazy boy. The windows were huge, with white curtains. There was a gargantuan book shelf, filled with my favorites and some I had never read. On the other side was a closet filled with clothes and next to it was a big dresser with an even bigger mirror. I opened the door next to the closet and found that it was a bathroom. One word: wow.

I went to sit on the lazy boy, staring out the window to the forest behind the house. I have no idea how long I was there, until there was a knock on the door and Esme came in.

"Bella, honey, we have a visitor. Please come down, he wants to see you," she said, although the way she said it sounded like she was telling me to stay here. I got up and walked down the stairs with her. When we reached the living room, there was a man there.

"Bella!" he said as soon as I walked in. "How wonderful to see you again!" he came over to hug me, but I backed away. He looked hurt, but quickly recovered.

"Well, in case you do not remember me, I am Matt. I cam to apologize for what I did to you. I'm sorry -" I held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, do not apologize to me for things I do not remember. When - if - I remember, then you can apologize. For now, let me try to remember what you want to apologize for. Please." I said. He nodded.

"Yes, Bella. So how are you?" he asked. Edward growled. I looked at him curiously and then back at Matt.

"I've been better, I think. The worst part is not remembering, but I keep trying to remember." I told him with a shrug.

He looked like he was thinking for a while, until he looked at me again with a weird glint in his eye. "If there is anything I can do to help you remember, _anything_ at all, please, let me know and I will _gladly_ do it." he said. I suddenly heard a roar behind me and turned to see Edward flying at Matt, throwing him onto the ground.

"No!" Rosalie, Alice and I cried at the same time "Stop!" they didn't listen to us, though. They just kept rolling on the ground.

"Emmett! Jasper! Stop them!" Esme cried. They nodded. Emmett grabbed Edward around the torso. There was no escaping his iron grip. Jasper grabbed Matt's wrists and held them behind his back.

"Leave!" Esme commanded. Jasper walked Matt to the door, not once letting go of his wrists.

"I will come back for what is _mine!_" he yelled as Jasper threw him out of the house.

"Let go of me!" Edward said to Emmett. Emmett let go of him and sat down next to Rose. I looked from Edward to the door and back again.

"What happened?" I asked. Why would Edward just attack Matt?

Edward looked at me once and looked away. "Nothing," he said, although I could tell he was lying. I didn't press the subject further. If he really trusted me he would tell me. I walked up the stairs to my room, and closed the door behind me.

--------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed since the day we were changed, and Matt never showed up again. We grew as a family, and discovered that Alice was a physic. We also found out that my gift not only made me immune to vampire powers, but I could make other people immune, as well. I also had a good control on my blood lust. Not that the blood didn't affect me, but I had more control than the others over it.

With each day that passed, I remembered more and more of my humanity. I remembered my kid years, but only a little. I remembered nothing more, and it frustrated me to no end. I was constantly trying to remember anything I could, hoping it would help me discover what I really wanted to know :Who was Edward?

Every time he looked at me, there was always a deep sadness in his eyes. He would never talk much with me, and when he did he mainly used small sentences. He wasn't like that with the others, though. He was playful with them, and it hurt me. It hurt that he wouldn't open up and help me remember who he was. And I cried.

There was no one home except for Edward and I, since everyone was hunting. I was sitting outside right now, in the sun. There was sunshine today, a rarity in Forks. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful against my skin. I closed my eyes and leaned back, basking in the sun.

I felt like I was sleeping, although I knew it was impossible. There was nothing to hold me down to earth. I felt light. I suddenly saw images in my head. Alice and Rosalie along with me shopping….Emmett and Edward in a tux….Edward and I in a meadow on a sunny day just like this one….Edward telling me le loved me for the first time….our first kiss….the walk in the park….Matt….blood….attacking….

I gasped. Edward. Edward! I finally remembered. I remembered our love for each other, the way he protected me and made me feel special. I remembered all my friends. I remembered how Matt left me. I remembered who changed us, and then who saved us. I got up and ran, vampire speed - I was never one to use vampire speed, but this was an emergency - inside the house. I flew up the stairs and knocked heavily on Edward's door. I heard him walk up to it and open it.

"Hey, Bella." he said, again with that sad look on his face. I hoped I would soon be able to wipe that look off his face for good.

"Edward, I've got to talk to you," I said. "Please, its urgent."

He nodded. "Come in," he said, opening the door wider and stepping aside. I walked in and sat on the couch along with Edward. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and starred into his eyes.

"Edward, I remember." I told him. I saw shock cross his face, followed by happiness. "I remember everything now, Edward, and I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner. I love you," I said. He closed his eyes.

"Say it again," he commanded. I was more than happy to oblige.

"I love you," I said, every word laced with sincerity.

"Again," he whispered.

"I love you," as many times as said it, I would never get tired of saying it.

And suddenly, he was kissing me. My hands let go of his as they laced around his neck and into his hair, while his went to the back of my neck and my waist. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he eagerly let me enter. Our tongues caressed each other as he laid me down on the couch and he rested on top of me. He let go of my mouth, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed from my neck to my jaw and back again, until I pulled him back to my lips. He pulled away a little while after and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he kissed my forehead. "So, _so_ much."

"I love you, too," I responded as I kissed his nose.

"Aww, how romantic." someone said from the doorway. We both looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway with an angry expression on his face.

**A/N: SO, So sorry for the extra long wait. Please forgive me! I honestly haven't had time. But, you guys got and extra long chapter! Does that count…? Also, I haven't gotten any reviews. I just got like five for the last chapter. Please review people, I need to know what you guys think. Well, I need to know if anyone is actually reading this story in the first place. Please, give me feedback. I NEED reviews! Again, thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**BiteMe1918**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry again! I am on vacation this week, so I will most likely be updating all this week…as in every day! Yay! Again, so sorry! Now, on with the story!**

_**Recap**_

"_I love you, Bella," he said as he kissed my forehead. "So, _so_ much." _

"_I love you, too," I responded as I kissed his nose._

"_Aww, how romantic." someone said from the doorway. We both looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway with an angry expression on his face._

**Bella POV**

Damn it! It felt like every time Edward and I were happy, something happened to screw everything up. Damn Matt to hell! Above me, I felt Edward tense. His muscles became rigid, and I heard a faint growl build in his chest. He moved to get off me and helped me sit up. We both just stared at Matt.

"How the _hell_ did you get in here?" Edward asked Matt after a couple seconds of just glaring at him. Matt's gaze moved from me to Edward. His eyes were hard.

"I was walking over here, to talk to Bella, when I saw her running into the house. She left the door open." He explained. Oops. It was my turn to speak.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked. My voice was cold. 

"I came to see how you were doing, but now I see that you are feeling perfect." Again, his eyes changed to a look of pure hatred and pain. I sighed.

"Look, Matt, you have no right to say anything to me. You _left_ me, okay? I moved on. Forget it. I never loved you. You know that." I said.

He shook his head. "No, Bella, you at least need to know why I left. I le-" I cut him off.

"You know what, Matt? I really don't give a damn why you left me. It was something that happened that hurt me, and I really don't care anymore. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't matter, its too late to do anything about it." I told him. Go home, Matt, and I hope I never see you again." 

The look he gave me frightened me to no end. His malicious look seemed to pierce my soul. Almost as if he wanted me to fear him. As he was walking towards the door, he turned to look at us again. 

"You _will_ be mine, Bella, and you will have wished you never rejected me." he said, and turned to look at Edward. "Enjoy her while you can, because she wont be here with you for long." he said, and left.

I was staring at him, eyes wide. I was scared, and there was no way to deny it. The way he said it, with so much conviction it scared the hell out of me. Edward wrapped his arms around me securely.

"Its okay, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "I will never let him hurt you," he promised. 

"I know, but he still scares me." I explained. He just hugged me closer to him, whispering reassuring words in my ear. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but a while later, everyone finally came home. They were all talking animatedly with each other, when they passed us in the hall. Edward's door was still open, so we saw them pass. They walked past Edward's door, and then stopped. Something seemed to click in them, and they backed up to look at us. Then the squealing started.

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed. "Look at them! Yes!" she said.

"Aww! They are so _cute!_" Esme said. She actually clapped her hands together and turned to Carlisle. He just stared at us, not saying anything, but you tell he was happy. The three girls ran to us and started hugging us, and, in Edward's case, pinching his cheeks. That, I had to admit, was very funny. 

"Okay, okay!" Edward said as soon as Alice had finished pinching his cheeks. The guys were now rolling on the floor, laughing. I turned to look at Edward, who was now standing on the arm of the couch, with his hands stretched out in front of me, palms forward. I started laughing. I went to step in front of him.

"Okay, come one, be nice you guys." I said, laughing. Edward got down from the couch and put his hands on my shoulders, using me as a shield. Everyone took deep - unneeded- breaths and we all calmed down. Alice plopped herself on the floor, close to Jasper, while Emmett leaned on the wall and Rosalie leaned into him. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch. Edward sat down on the arm of the chair and sat me down in his lap. 

"Okay," I said. "Before you ask anything, we have something to tell you." I said. I looked at Edward and he sighed. 

"Matt was here today." he said. We explained everything that happened, and what Matt said once he left. Emmett, of course, was the first to respond. 

"Its fine," he said, "If that as-" he stopped when he saw the stern look Esme gave him. "Sorry, if that….._guy_ ever comes back, he's dead." he said, flexing his muscles. Since we were changed, we discovered Emmett's power was his strength. He was insanely strong, even for a new born. Well, obviously he would be strong as a vampire. He worked out at the gym almost every day when we were human.

Esme's gaze softened. She took up the role of our mother, and Carlisle our father, and I could not ask for better ones. I didn't remember my parents until today, but it always hurt not to have them, or know who they were. They helped me the most, since I didn't remember anything, and they helped take away the pain. They loved us and cared for us, and helped us in with everything. And, along with all that, they disciplined us. We were all quiet for a little while, until Alice spoke up.

"Well, at least you two are together now," She said, nodded towards Edward and me. I felt the heat rush to my face, even though there was no color. That was one thing I had. I could feel myself blush, although there was no color. I nodded.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I knew this would happen!" she said. Of course she did. We all laughed. 

"I just wanted to thank all of you. I mean, you all helped me remember some things. And you guys never pressured me to remember anything. You were all just patient with me, and helped me. Thank you, every single one of you." I said, and even I could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"Its no problem, Bella. I mean, I think we all tried to put ourselves in your shoes. Its horrible losing some human memories, we could only imagine how you felt loosing _all_ of them," Jasper said. "Especially me, since I could feel your emotions. I just wanted to help ease some of the pain. I'm sure we all did." he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I rested my head on Edward's chest, and sighed.

"And…." Jasper said. He trailed off, looking at Alice. Alice nodded eagerly. Jasper turned to look at all of us again, mainly at Esme and Carlisle. "And Alice is my girlfriend." he said. Esme looked just about ready to burst. She was so happy. Her hand went to her heart, while the other grabbed onto to Carlisle's hand. Jasper grabbed Alice by the waist and turned to face her. He took her face in his hands, caressing it slowly. Alice closed her eyes, and Jasper leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. We all clapped loudly.

When they broke apart, Esme came over and gave Jasper and Alice both a hug. Then she came over to Edward and me, and did the same. Same thing with Emmett and Rosalie. 

"Oh, I'm so happy! Oh, this is such a Kodak moment! Here, the three of you stand together!" she said. "I'll be right back!" We all laughed as she ran off. The three couples moved to stand together. Edward and I were in the middle, with Emmett and Rosalie to the right of us, and Jasper and Alice to the left. 

Esme came back a little while later, and told us to pose. We took a lot of different photos. The first one she told us girls to stand in front of the guys, while the guys wrapped their arms around our waist. The next we had to turn around and wrap our arms around their necks. Edward took advantage of the position and kissed me as the camera flashed.

For the next one, Esme told the guys to carry us - Bridal style. That one was funny. We went on like that for a little while. Who knew Esme was such a photographer?

**A/N: Again, So sorry! Please forgive me! And PLEASE DO NOT STOP REVIEWING! Just because I don't update sooner, doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Please? Thanks! Oh, and for the Lemon Story, do you guys want Edward POV, Bella POV, or both? Thanks!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**BiteMe1918**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recap**_

_For the next one, Esme told the guys to carry us - Bridal style. That one was funny. We went on like that for a little while. Who knew Esme was such a photographer?_

**Alice POV**

I was pretty sure that the two weeks had been the happiest of my life or existence, now, I guess. Who cares? I was happy. Everything just felt like it was right. Jasper and I were together. Emmett had Rosalie…and they were the funniest of all of us. And then there's Edward and Bella, who finally got together after several weeks of Bella's lost memories of him. I remember how he looked…that dead look in his eye. He was so sad Bella could not remember him. I would be, too, I guess.

I was in my room, with Jasper. We were sitting on my bed. I had my hand and my head on Jasper's chest, while his hand was on mine and his other arm around my waist. His head was on mine, kissing my hair. I was in heaven.

I was in love with Jasper. He didn't know it (or maybe he did?) but I was looking for the right time to tell him. I wanted it to be perfect, not something I just say out loud like asking for a turkey sandwich. Or a deer.

Jasper moved out from under me, to lying next to me. His deep topaz colored eyes stared into my terrifying red ones. I looked down. I couldn't bear have his topaz eyes stare into the eyes that belonged to a killer. Then, I felt his hand under my chin, bringing my eyes back up to his.

"Please don't hide, Alice. I have waited forever for you. I want to be able to see you, to see your beautiful eyes…" he whispered. Beautiful eyes? Yeah, I wish.

"Beautiful eyes, Jasper? Yeah, right. Come on, look at them. They are red…they're frightening! And yours are so peaceful…so beautiful…" I responded. He shook his head sadly.

"Alice, I don't care if your eyes are red, or blue, or purple, or gold like mine. I care about what I see _in_ them. And what I see is the most amazing thing ever. Do you want to know what I see?" he asked. I nodded.

His hand went up to my face, caressing the purple bags under my eyes. "I see love, caring, wisdom, knowledge, determination….and the most important thing: I see your soul. I see the thing that sets you apart from everyone else. I see the being that I fell in love with." he said. I froze…that he fell in _love_ with?

"What?" I whispered. I could not believe it.

"I love you, Alice. I'm in love with you," he said. I looked into his eyes. There was no denying that he loved me. I could see it very clearly in his eyes. I didn't speak for a while, and his eyes grew worried. They searched mine, looking for an answer.

"I love you, too, Jasper." I answered, putting as much emotion in the sentence as possible. He let out a breath I hadn't even noticed he was holding in. he brought my face closer to his by the neck, and stopped a couple centimeters from my lips. I wouldn't have that. 

I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was amazing. It wasn't urgent or rushed, or hard. Instead, it was slow and passionate. I could feel all our love in that one kiss. It was breathtaking.

We pulled apart after some time, and Jasper rested his forehead on mine. He pulled my body closer to his, as close as it could go, and whispered the most beautiful thing to me.

"I have searched for over a hundred years for someone like you, Alice, and now that I found you, I never plan on letting you go. You complete me, and without you, my dead heart would never be whole again. You have my heart in your hands, and you may do with it whatever you wish. It is yours for eternity." 

I just stared at him, and I was sure were I human I would have tears streaming down my cheeks like waterfalls. I had nothing to say to him, nothing that could possibly compare to what he just said, so I simply kissed him one more time, and burred my head in his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that until I had a vision. I felt myself going still:

_Esme and Carlisle talking to us today about moving…we were moving in three weeks…_

I got back from my vision and saw Jasper starring at me with a questioning gaze. I sighed.

"Come on, Esme and Carlisle want to talk to us about something downstairs." I said. He nodded. We got up and walked to the door. We got to the top of the stairs when I felt myself go up in the air. 

"Hey, put me down!" I said as Jasper carried me over his should to the kitchen. Everyone was already there and started laughing as soon as they saw me. Jasper sat down and placed me in his lap, with my back resting on his chest. I noticed Emmett and Edward also had Rosalie and Bella on their laps. Huh, cute!

"Okay, children, Carlisle and I were talking to one another, and we realized we have to move. Jasper has barely been going to school lately because he agreed to help you, and people might started getting suspicious. Besides, we would have had to move soon anyway. Its been three years, and the humans might notice that we haven't aged. We are sorry, but we must move. Soon." Esme said. She looked around at all of us to see our reactions. I already knew, so there was no problem. Edward probably knew, too, from being able to read minds. Jasper was used to this, so there really wasn't any surprise on his face. Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella, however, looked sad and shocked, but nodded their heads.

Esme gave them a sad smile before continuing. "We are moving to Alaska. There are rarely any humans, and the actual place is beautiful. I'm sure you will all like it." she said. Again, we all nodded.

"Carlisle and I will tell you when we have everything set so we can start packing." she said. Carlisle nodded and looked at each of us.

"I am sorry that we must leave the place that many of us have come to consider home, but we must leave. We can come back in a couple decades, as we always so. But we will always have each other, and that is what matters." he said, speaking with wisdom. We nodded.

Carlisle and Esme then stood and left. We all sat there, contemplating the move. That is when I saw the portrait up over the fireplace. It was one of the many pictures Esme took two weeks ago. We were all standing there, hugging and posing for the camera. We all looked so happy. Carlisle was right: we will always have each other.

**A/N: The End! Just kidding! LOL. I know that sounded like the end of the story, but, trust me, its not. LOL. Sorry. **

**Oh, and for the lemon story, that will probably be up tomorrow. **

**Please review! Thanks!**

**BiteMe1918**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Series. Obviously, I wouldn't be here if I did. Right?**

**This chapter is dedicated ****Edward's ONLY True Love**** for your awesome reviews, ****Truelove 4ever ****(sorry for making you cry - almost), and ****technically alie ****who wanted a fluff chapter. Also, to ****ACullenForever ****for being a vampire along with me!** **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed - you guys rock my socks off!**

_**Recap**_

_Carlisle and Esme then stood and left. We all sat there, contemplating the move. That is when I saw the portrait up over the fireplace. It was one of the many pictures Esme took two weeks ago. We were all standing there, hugging and posing for the camera. We all looked so happy. Carlisle was right: we will always have each other._

**Edward POV**

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me. I looked down to see her red eyes starring up at me with a look of curiosity on her beautiful face. We were now in the meadow. It wasn't a sunny day, but Bella and I just wanted to spend some time to ourselves, and maybe that way I could give the other three couples some more privacy. 

I sighed. "Nothing in particular. I was just thinking on how far along we've come…I mean, I remember the first day I saw you. You were sitting alone in the cafeteria, and Jasper was on the other end of the table. Everywhere else was crowded, but no one tried to get close to you guys." I sighed again.

"I know why you wouldn't open up to anyone, and I know why Jasper was still so alone, but it just amazes me to think that now we are all one big family. Heck, they went from being a family of three to a family of eight." I laughed. Bella joined in my laughter, and hers sounded like bells.

"I know," she agreed. She sighed. "Hey, Edward, why do you think that we…got so close to each other so soon? I mean, it was only a couple months and then you told me that you loved me. Of course, I loved you two, but I've always wondered…" she mused. I took a deep breath and answered her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have a theory about that." I said. I felt her weight shift and she was now propped up on one elbow, looking intently at me. One of her eyebrows was raised. 

"Okay, I'm listening," she said. I laughed a little and continued.

"See, the thing is, I've always believed in soul mates. That there is someone already made for you, no matter what. You can't deny what you feel for that person, no matter how hard you try. Even if you do get separated from that person, fate will find a way to bring you together. And, also, once you meet your soul mate, you don't have to be with that person for an eternity to realize you love them. It will only take a little while, because both people were already destined for each other." I explained.

Bella had a serious look on her face, like she was concentrating on something. Then, she looked up. The expression in her eyes were unreadable.

"To tell you the truth," she started. "I have never believed in soul mates. And no, its not because of Matt, even though later he was just 'proof' to be about that, but because it seems so…unreal. That someone could already be destined for you, that two people were made for each other, and no one else. Also, Renée never believed in it, so I didn't either. But, now I am sure that there is such a thing a soul mate. And you know what?" she whispered the last part. 

"What?" I whispered back.

She giggled a little. "I think I found mine." she said. I played along.

"Oh, really?" I asked with raised eyebrows and mock interest in my voice. She nodded. "And who might that be?"

"Well, he's tall, handsome, caring, funny, and the most wonderful person I have ever known." she confessed. I smiled.

"That sounds like a great man. I wouldn't let go of him, if I were you. I hear those are very hard to find." I said.

"Mhm," she agreed, then a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Although, I don't know if he loves me back or not," she said, fake sadness in her voice.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked. "Your beautiful, smart, funny, exciting, unpredictable…your perfect. I honestly see no reason why he wouldn't love you," I answered honestly.

Bella giggled again. She got up in a sitting position and threw her arms around my neck. Mine automatically went to her waist, bringing her closer to me. She looked into my eyes for a short time.

"I love you, Edward," she said, looking directly into my eyes.

"I love you, too, Bella." I said. I titled my head downward, not resisting the temptation to kiss her wonderfully soft lips. I kissed her sweetly, my hand going up to her face, caressing her cheek. Bella pulled back a little while after, with questions in her eyes.

"Edward, when did you first realize that you loved me?" she asked. I thought back, remembering the day that would surely change my life forever.

"Remember the day that I kissed your cheek?" I asked. She nodded, a slight smile on her face. "That was the day I realized it. That was one of the most wonderful days of my life." I answered. She laughed a little. "What?" I asked.

"That was the same day I found out I loved you. And, I have to admit, I was scared I would get hurt again, but something deep inside of me told me you would never hurt me like that. Ever. It was one of the most wonderful feelings I have ever felt, reassurance that I could trust you." she sighed, remembering. I stood.

"Bella, come with me please?" I asked her. I extended a hand to her and helped her up. We walked to the middle of the meadow. Bella had a confused look on her face. I grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"I, Edward Mason, swear to you, Isabella Swan, that I will love you, and cherish you, and protect you fro the rest of eternity. I promise never to leave you, and love you as much as I did when I first met you. I promise that no one and nothing will ever come between us. Here, in our meadow, where we first pledged our love to each other, I pledge to love you for the rest of eternity, and be there when you need me most. I love you." I said. I could see that she would have been crying, if she had been human.

"I, Isabella Swan, swear to you, Edward Mason, that I will love you and cherish you, and take care of you as long as I live. I promise never to doubt you, or doubt your love for me. I promise to always trust you, with anything and everything. I promise I will never let anyone come between our relationship. Here, in our meadow, where we first pledged our love to each other, I pledge to love you for the rest of eternity, and be there when you need me most. I love you." she answered. I felt choked up. 

All I could do was bend down and kiss her, trying to put all of my love in our kiss. I could feel both of our love in that kiss, and I was sure no other love on earth could compare. My skin suddenly felt warm, and it took me a little while to realize it was the sun, shining down on us.

**A/N: Okay, that has got to be my favorite chapter so far. Its so sweet…it also sounded like they were getting married. They aren't, but they will. I'm just contemplating whether or not to write our the wedding. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews - they totally make my day! Please keep them coming. Thanks for reading!**

**BiteMe1918**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ABSOULUTELY BAD I FEEL. I have been so busy, and when I wasn't busy I had a seriously bad case of writers block. But I'm better now! And I just got out of school, so I'll have more time to update. On w/ the story!!**

**Charlie POV**

The only word that could be used to describe me - us - was lifeless. It had been three months **(again, sorry)** since we had last seen Bella and Edward and their friends. Everything seemed so normal that day when I came home from work, I would never have guessed it would be the most horrible day of my life…

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten home from work, and it was already pretty late. I saw a note on the counter, in Bella's clumsy handwriting._

Dad, _it said, _going out with Edward and the rest of them. Be back later. Love ya, bye!

Bella.

_I chuckled to myself. I could tell that they were in love, even though Bella never mentioned anything. I decided to order a pizza and watch TV. I took a shower while I waited for the pizza to arrive. Once it came, I paid the delivery boy and watched my basketball game. It finished, and Bella still wasn't here. It was not 11:30, and I was starting to get worried; Edward never had her out past 11._

_The phone rang._

"_Hello?" I spoke into the phone._

"_Charlie?" came Elizabeth's voice on the other line. "Hello Charlie, is Edward there by any chance?" she asked, sounding anxious._

"_No," I sighed. "Bella left me a note saying they went out and would be back later. I'm starting to get worried now." I said._

"_Same here," she sighed. "Please, Charlie, if you have any news call me. I'm worried." _

"_Sure, no problem." I said. "Good night."_

"_Good night." she answered, and the line went dead. I sighed and headed off to bed. Surely I was overreacting, right?_

_(next day)_

"_What do you mean, you can't mark them as missing?!" I yelled at Stephanie, the secretary down at the office._

_She sighed. "Chief Swan, you better than anyone know we cannot pronounce someone as missing if they have not been gone for 24 hours. Please, go home and get some rest. I am sure your daughter and Mr. Mason will appear shortly."_

_I turned around - not before giving her another glare - and left the office. Either Bella had left extremely early this morning or she did not come home last night - which is entirely unlike her. I talked to Elizabeth this morning, and Edward was not there either. Mr. Hale and Mr. McCarty called me to tell me that Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were missing as well. There was no way in hell something wasn't wrong._

_(Three days later)_

_Three days. Three damn days without a word from Bella or Edward - or any of them. The search parties were out by now, but no luck. Billy sent up some of the kids from La Push to help with the search, although, every time hey saw me or one of the parents, this strange look always came in their eye. As if they knew something we didn't know. I did not pay much attention - perhaps I was so worried about Bella I was imagining things. _

_I was stuck in the office - in full police mode. every time the phone rang, I always answered, hoping, by some miracle, it was one of the kids. I had gone all over town, putting up posters with the kids' faces. I went to look all over town. I even went to the hospital to talk to Dr. Cullen, but he assured me the kids had not been in the hospital at all._

_Damn. All we had to do now was pray for a miracle._

_Flashback over._

That was three months ago. All the search parties had given up by now, claiming it was hopeless. I refused to believe that at first, but now I was starting to lose hope, as well as the other families.

I was sitting in the Mason's living room, along with the Hales and the McCartys.

"Is there anything else we can do, Charlie? Any other way to find them?" I heard Mrs. Hale ask. I shook my head grimly.

"I'm afraid not, Lillian. We've tried everything. I even talked to the police in Seattle, but they have not seen them." everyone was silent once more, taking in the fact that we might have lost our children forever. The silence was broken by a sniffle.

"Mommy, why did Eddie leave us? Does he not want to play with me anymore?" came Emma's short question. This was the hardest part. Getting, not only Emma but Rosalie's little brothers, as well, to understand what happened. No child should have to go through losing their siblings.

"Oh, no, sweetie, no. Edward loves you, he loves all of us. But something…bad happened to him and to the rest of his friends. I don't know when he will be back." said Elizabeth. Emma only nodded, but the tears kept sliding down her cheeks.

"And what about Bella, Chief Swan? Did she leave me because I bothered her too much?" Emma asked after wiping her tears. It broke my heart to see her blame herself.

"No, sweetheart. Bella loves you. You've done nothing wrong. She'll be back, you'll see." I promised. I only wished I could be sure of that promise.

**A/N: Again, I'm incredibly sorry! But, I'm back and ready to write (or type, I guess)! Please say you'll forgive me, and PLEASE review!! Tell me what you think so far. Since I'm out of school, I'll try to update every day. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**Ps. By the way, my Lemon story is up now. Its called "An Angel Shouldn't Cry" look it up in my profile. ;)**

**BiteMe1918**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the amazing feedback I got yesterday!! As promised, here's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed yesterday! You guys rock!**

_**Recap**_

"_And what about Bella, Chief Swan? Did she leave me because I bothered her too much?" Emma asked after wiping her tears. It broke my heart to see her blame herself. _

"_No, sweetheart. Bella loves you. You've done nothing wrong. She'll be back, you'll see." I promised. I only wished I could be sure of that promise._

**Bella POV**

"Edward, stop!" I yelled, laughing. We were outside, washing all the cars since we would be leaving in a few days. Everything was set; Esme had gone a few days earlier to arrange the bedrooms again for all of us, and Carlisle had sent in his two week notice already. He already had a job over in Alaska, of course in the hospital. We were all ecstatic to be moving.

Edward was currently chasing me around the yard, trying to spray me with the hose. I had the bucket of soapy water. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had heard our laughing and came out to join us. So, now, it was a water fight: Guys vs. Girls.

"Okay," Alice said. We were currently hiding behind a bush, in the forest behind the house. The guys were roaming the front, looking for us no doubt. "Rose, you grab Emmett from behind and cover his eyes. I will cover Jasper, and Bella, you spray them with the hose! Okay, got it?" she said, and Rose and I nodded. "Okay, break!" we all laughed and ran, carefully so the guys wouldn't find us. Our plan was put into action.

At the same time, Rose and Alice jumped on Emmett and Jasper. Edward just looked startled. "Now, Bella!" Rose yelled. I grabbed the hose and began spraying the guys as soon as Alice and Rose had jumped off the guys. I sprayed them until I was sure they were soaked. Once I stopped, the three of us started laughing hysterically. I saw Edward nod to Jasper, and then he leaned over to talk to Emmett. Emmett nodded, and an evil smile spread over all three of their faces. Our laughing ceased.

"Edward?" I said, my voice shaking slightly. I noticed that Rose and Alice weren't much better.

"Now!" Emmett said. The three of them suddenly took off running, and the next thing I knew I was flying through the forest in Edward's arms. Jasper and Emmett were behind us, with Alice and Rose in their arms as well.

"Put me down, now!" I heard Rose yelling.

"NO!" Alice screamed, seeing their plan in her vision. "Don't!"

I was so focused on them that I didn't realize we had gotten to the edge of the forest. What I _did_ notice, however, was that I was no longer in Edward's arms, and the sky seemed to be getting closer. The next thing I knew, I was plunging into the water of the lake. I swam to the top, completely soaked. I noticed Rosalie and Alice were right next to me. We looked to the shore, and saw that the guys were rolling on the floor with laughter.

We looked at each other, nodded once, and raced out of the lake to the guys. They were so distracted laughing, they didn't notice us until we were right behind them. We shoved them into the lake, but this time we jumped in there with them. The afternoon turned into water fight. It was the most fun I had since I was changed.

--

A month had passed since we had moved to Alaska. We met the Denali coven, and they were all amazing. Tanya seemed…interested in Edward, but as soon as she saw he was taken, she smiled apologetically and backed off.

The eight of us were now on a hunting trip. We were going to be gone for a week. It was fun. Emmett and Edward were having a contest to see who could get more polar bears. So far Edward was winning, and of course Emmett's competitive side came out. Carlisle and Jasper decided to join them, so that left Esme, Rosalie, Alice and me alone for some bonding time.

"Esme, if you don't mind my asking, what do you miss most about your human life? You don't have to answer, I was merely curious." I said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No problem. When I was human, I had a baby boy. He died only a couple days after I gave birth to him. He's the only thing I miss about my human life." she said, and sighed. I knew of Charles and I was glad she was changed. Charles really was a monster.

We kept on walking when we heard something rustling in the trees. Our heads snapped up to see Matt, Virginia, and James walking out of the forest.

I growled. "What the _hell,_ Matt? Why is it that every time I am happy you pop out somewhere? Literally? _Damnit!!_" I said. He looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to do this." he said, although he didn't look sorry at all. I was about to ask what he was talking about, but the next thing I knew I was cradled in his arms, and he was running. James was in front and Virginia was in back.

"Matt!! What the hell do you think your doing? Put me down, take me back! MATT!!" I yelled frantically. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you'll thank me for this one day," he said, and he sounded so convinced.

"Like _hell_ I will!! Take me back to Edward, damnit!" I tried to sound stern, but all I managed was a squeal. I heard Virginia snicker.

We quickly came to a van, where I was set in the back being held down by James and Matt. Virginia was driving.

"Let me go!" I growled. No such luck. Matt tried grabbing my chin, but I turned away from him. I heard Virginia sigh I the front. We drove for about two days. We stopped in a sunny, remote place. Matt carried me into a cabin followed by James and Virginia. She appeared to have a permanent grimace on her face.

He kicked open a door to a room and set me down on the bed. I quickly jumped up but found he had already gotten to the door.

"Please, Bella, don't make this harder for me." he pleaded. I scowled.

"Harder for _you?_ last time I checked you weren't the one who got kidnapped!" I yelled. He just sighed and left, closing the door behind him. I noticed the windows had bars in front of them. Damn!

--

It had been around five hours since we had gotten here. I heard Matt and James leave a little while ago to go….hunt.

I heard the lock in the door click, and I saw Virginia come in, her scarlet eyes menacing.

"You're and idiot, you know that? You have everything I want, and yet you despise it. How could you?" she said, her eyes furious.

"I don't understand." I started lamely. She let out a deep breath.

"_I_ want Matt! I want him, but he only has eyes for _you!_ and what do you do? COMPLAIN! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled. She didn't give me time to respond, because next thing I knew, she was on top of me, slapping, pulling and punching. I fought back. We went on like that for a while, until we heard the door open.

**A/N: Cliffy, anyone? Hehe, I'm sorry. But you didn't think I would forget about Matt and the rest of them, did you? I hope you guys like this one. Who opened the door, I wonder? Lol. Review please, and thanks for reading!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, I know its pretty late, but I couldn't let you guys go without a chapter for two days (maybe). Heres chapter 21! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you rock!**

_**Recap**_

"_I want Matt! I want him, but he only has eyes for you! and what do you do? COMPLAIN! What is wrong with you?!" she yelled. She didn't give me time to respond, because next thing I knew, she was on top of me, slapping, pulling and punching. I fought back. We went on like that for a while, until we heard the door open._

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay, okay, Edward, I give up!" I said. I hated saying those awful words, but I had no choice. We had been having a contest to see who could "eat" the most polar bears, and so far Edward won. I tried, but I was too full of all the blood to keep going. I would just have to practice.

_Next time you wont be so lucky, _I thought to him. I saw him smirk. _just you wait and see!_

"Okay," Carlisle said, breaking the apparent silence. "Lets head on back, shall we? I want to see Esme." he said, and got this far off, dreamy look in his eye.

_He is so whipped, _I thought.

Edward laughed. "Not like your any better." he said. Carlisle and Jasper just starred. Edward filled them on in what happened, and I didn't have to be Jasper to know that Carlisle was embarrassed. We raced back, Edward for once keeping pace with us, and what we saw made my dead heart ache.

There standing in front of us, were Rosie, Alice and Esme dry sobbing. I immediately ran to Rose and took her in my arms. She placed her head on my chest and continued sobbing.

"Rose, babe, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, in what I hoped would be my most soothing voice. She was so hysterical she could not even answer me. This made me worried beyond belief.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Edward ask after a while. I lifted my head from Rosalie's to notice that, indeed, Bella was missing. The girls only cried harder.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked again, a little more forcefully although I could detect a hint of panic in his voice.

"It's all my fault!" Alice chocked out. "I should have seen this coming…I should have seen them…I should have, should have…"

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked, using his unique power to calm her down enough to get a coherent answer.

"Matt came," she said, and I heard Edward's deep intake of breath. "He came along with James and Virginia and took her. Once we got over the…shock, I don't know what it was, we tried locating their trail but we came to a dead end. They must have had a car waiting for them or something. And their future keeps changing, like they know my gift and keep playing with it. I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice said.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, although, somewhere deep down, I heard a growl of agony. Carlisle walked up to him and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Edward," he said. "We _will_ find her, no matter what it takes. Bella is a vital part of this family, and we will not rest until she is safe at home, where she belongs." he spoke with so much authority, so much conviction, Edward could no doubt him.

"We will head back to the house and come up with a plan to get Bella back," he said, and started running towards the house.

--

Edward was the last one to make it to the house. Even as he walked in and sat down with all of us, his eyes would not loose their dead look. It was frightening.

"Alright," Jasper said. He was good for coming up with strategies. "Does anyone have _any_ clue where this Matt might have taken our sister?" he asked. I saw Rosie nod her head.

"What about Arizona? Bella's mother used to live their, and so did Bella. Could he have taken her there?" she said. Jasper shook his head.

"I don't think so. There is too much sun, he would have to be an idiot to take her there and expose themselves." he said. I saw a look of realization dawn on Edward.

"He took her to Texas." Edward said. His voice was alive, pulsing. "Bella once told me that is where they were planning to move, once they got married. They used to plan to live together, when he was still human. I am _positive_ he took her there." he said.

"But," Jasper asked. "the _sun?_ Surely he wouldn't take her there. There is too much sun, its too risky, even for them." he countered.

"Yes, but you are forgetting that Texas is also a desert. Sometimes houses are hundreds of miles away. Who is to say he didn't take her to the middle of the desert, where there isn't any population?" Edward replied.

"Okay, that's a possibility." Esme said. "Does anyone have any others?"

"We don't need any others," Edward said. "Texas. that's where she is. There's nothing to it."

"Edward," I said, finally speaking up for the first time. "We don't want to be rash about anything. We have to be _sure _that's where Bella is."

He gave ma an exasperated look. "But I _am _sure. I can feel it. Bella is in Texas." he said.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "If you are sure that is where she is, that is where we will go. But I am not promising you anything, Edward. If she is not there, we will have to start again and we will have wasted precious time already. Right now, every second counts." Edward only nodded, his neck stiff. "Alright, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, you will come with me. Rosalie and Esme, I need you to stay here, please. Keep us informed if they call, or anything happens." they nodded. We all got up to pack our bags for the hunt.

--

Jasper, Alice and Edward were already in the car, waiting for Carlisle and I. my pack was already in the Jeep. All I had to do now was say good-bye to my Rose. My beautiful, beautiful Rose.

"Be careful," she pleaded. "I know you are strong, but _please_, for my sanity, promise me you'll be careful." she said, pulling back from our embrace to look me in the eyes.

"I promise," I said, and she could not doubt it. She nodded, content with that response. I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

"I love you," I whispered. She smiled and said it back to me. The car horn honked.

"Good bye," I said, giving her one last kiss and running out to the car.

"Okay," I said. "so what's the plan?"

"Simple," Jasper said, cradling Alice in his arms. "We find them, get in, get Bella, get out."

"Aw, no fair. I don't get to beat anyone's ass?" I said, or more like whined.

"You do," Edward said from the front. He turned around and gave me a tight smile. "But I got dibs."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" I said. I settled back in my seat on concentrated on what we were about to do. It was time to hunt

--

We got there about a day and a half later, thanks to Carlisle's insane driving, even for a vampire. Who knew a doctor could be so reckless?

"I smell them!" Alice said. "Carlisle, go 37 miles north and then 28 miles east. that's where they are."

After some driving and much pleading to speed up, we finally got to this little cottage-like house. I could hear arguing coming from inside the house, and one of the voices was indisputably Bella.

As we were getting out if the house, we saw Matt and James heading to door. The door knob twisted, and they entered. Damn.

**A/N: Okay, it is now 12:50 AM but I finished the chapter. I normally wouldn't write anything this late, but I'm not sure if I am going to update tomorrow or not and I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I certainly had fun writing Emmett's POV. D thanks for reading, and please don't forget to REVIEW!! Thanks a bunch!!**

**BiteMe1918**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!! WOW!! All you guys are amazing, but I want to send a special shout out to ****virgo101** **for reading my whole story yesterday, and reviewing every single chapter afterwards!! That is amazing, thank you!! This chapter is just for you!! D now, on with the story!!**

_**Recap**_

_After some driving and much pleading to speed up, we finally got to this little cottage-like house. I could hear arguing coming from inside the house, and one of the voices was indisputably Bella._

_As we were getting out if the house, we saw Matt and James heading to door. The door knob twisted, and they entered. Damn. _

**Edward's POV**

These last two days have been pure _hell_. that's the only day to really describe how I was feeling. It was excruciatingly painful to think that Bella was with that good for nothing Matt. I couldn't help but growl when I head his name, even in my mind. He had caused my Bella so much pain, time and time again. He had no right to just pop up in her life - almost literally - and take her away from her family, from me.

We were now in front of what I am assuming would be their house were they still human. James and Matt (growl) were just going inside. We could hear bickering coming from inside, and a lot of what sounded like ripping and scratching. Now I was _really _starting to get worried.

"Okay, so here is what we do. I will go-" Carlisle started, although I didn't let him finish.

"Carlisle, at this point, I really don't give a damn about having a plan. I just want Bella back in my arms and Matt gone for good. That is all I care about." I said. And I meant it, every single word.

"Edward, it is not wise to go in there without a plan. It could be dangerous, even. We are dealing with vampires here." he said, trying to get me to see his point. "You've waited for two days. Waiting for five more minutes will not kill you, believe me." he said.

"No, he's right." said Emmett. Then he smiled mischievously. "Besides, there's four of us and three of them. Alice can bring Bella back here, while the four of us kill them. Its that simple!" he said, almost joyously.

Jasper sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Carlisle, Emmett is right. We have the upper hand in numbers, and in strength. I daresay this will be an easy battle." he said. Carlisle sighed.

"Very well, I will let you fight your battles your way. What's the order, General?" he said, looking at Jasper. Jasper only smirked. I would have to ask about that later. He looked at me.

"We follow you, Edward." he stated simply. I nodded, grabbing my backpack and heading out the door. The rest followed, true to their word. We walked up to the door. I turned around and looked at them.

"Alice, I want you to get Bella. No matter what happens, you and Bella get out of here, okay? We will be okay. Please, just bring her to the car and don't leave." I said. She nodded, not questioning my request. Meanwhile Emmett and Carlisle worked on unlocking the door knob. Not that a lock would ever keep me away from my Bella, but we wanted to remain unknown for as long as possible.

Once we got that done, we moved in. I notice that despite the size, the house was very beautiful. It had enough…for a family. _Their family,_ I thought, _or what would have been._ it hurt me to realize that if Matt would not have been turned into a vampire, my Bella would have possibly married him, and they would have had a family.

My attention was drawn to a room with the door ajar. We heard screams coming from the inside, and we stealthy made our way over there, still undiscovered.

"Why did you do that, Virginia? What the hell is your problem?" I heard Matt demand.

"_She _is my problem, Matthew. Do you know why? She has everything I want, and she doesn't want it!! I hate her!! Why did you have to go looking for her, bring her here? WHY?!" Virginia responded, to which I just heard a loud noise, like two rocks colliding.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Isabella that way, do you understand me?" he answered, his voice seething. It took me a while to realize that he had slapped her.

"Sweetheart, babe, are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Matt asked, his voice taking a completely different tone. _What the hell,_ I thought, _does this guy have a multiple personality disorder or something?_ I peeked in the door to see him walking over to Bella, who was in the corner. He looked like an animal stalking his prey.

"Don't you _dare_ place your disgusting hands on her!" I said, opening the door all the way until I was no longer hidden. The look I saw in Bella's eyes could only be described as love and relief.

"Now, Alice!" I said. All I saw was a flash of black and white, and the next thing I knew neither Bella nor Alice were in sight. I briefly saw Alice running Bella to the Jeep. Now it was only Matt, James and Virginia in the room. Virginia had a smirk on her face.

"What do you want here?" James asked. I growled.

"I want Bella back," I stated simply. Matt growled in response.

"Bella is _mine_!" he said. "She has always been mine until you came! She alw-"

"She was never yours in the first place!" I said, cutting him off. "She said so herself! She never loved you, get over it! If you really loved her, you would be happy to know she was happy, not try to ruin her life every chance you get!"

"I'm not trying to ruin her life. I'm trying to get her to see that she belongs to _me!_' he said. Virginia now looked furious.

"I am not going to give her up without a fight!" he said. I smirked.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it either." I said, and jumped on him. I threw him across the room, and he landed on the bookshelf, knocking it down with all the force. It fell on top of him. I couldn't help but smirk at that. He came back up quickly, however, and charged at me full force. I was able to read his mind, however, I knew where he was heading. He was aiming, ironically enough, for the heart. I moved out of the way and he ran straight into the wall. We went on like that - with him charging and me moving - for quite some time. It took me a little to notice Jasper and Carlisle fighting Virginia (she was strong, even for a vampire) and Emmett fighting James. After a while I couldn't wait anymore. I just had to kill him.

When he was charging at me, I grabbed him by the neck. I spun around quickly, spinning his neck in the process. Then I pulled his head, hearing the snapping sound as it left his body. It sort of reminded me of how a butcher kills a chicken **(hahah!!)**

I quickly dismembered the rest of him, setting them on the ground to take out the little lighter I had brought with me. I quickly set him on fire and called to the rest of them to get out of the house. I met them outside.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said. "the female got away." he told me. I nodded and gave them both a smile, signaling it was okay.

"The other one got away, too." said Emmett. "Damn. I swear, one blow bellow the belt - literally- and he got away." I laughed a little bit and patted him on the back. We stayed there for a while just watching the house burn down, taking with it the person I have most despised in my life. I turned around and started running towards the Jeep, and towards my love.

**A/N: Yay! Theres chapter 22. I'm sad to say theres only one chapter left of this story, two at the most. BUT there will be a sequel! I have too many plans to let them go to waste! Hehe, thanks again for all the support, I don't know what I would do without it. Seriously, thank you. Again, please don't forget to review! **

**BiteMe1918**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Okay, I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter. I know, terrible -sobs- but there will be a sequel, and I'm still thinking of a title, but I got the whole plot pretty much down. Now on with the story!**

_**Recap**_

"_The other one got away, too." said Emmett. "Damn. I swear, one blow bellow the belt - literally- and he got away." I laughed a little bit and patted him on the back. We stayed there for a while just watching the house burn down, taking with it the person I have most despised in my life. I turned around and started running towards the Jeep, and towards my love. _

**Bella POV**

"Edward!" I cried as soon as I saw him open the door. I threw myself at him, and he caught it in his arms while I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked his mouth with my own. . He staggered back a little bit, but regained enough balance to push me up against the side of the Jeep. We stayed there until we heard someone cough awkwardly. We broke away to see Emmett looking at us.

"If you guys don't mind, I don't exactly wanna see my brother and sister going at it on my car." he said. We all broke out into laughter and I got down from Edward's embrace.

"Thank you," I said to them, and even I could hear the gratitude in my voice. They all smiled at me.

"You're family," Jasper said with a small shrug. "We weren't about to let him keep you."

"And miss the chance to win a fight? Never." added Emmett. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you came." I answered. I smelled smoke, and turned to see it coming from the house.

"He's dead." was all I said. It wasn't a question, but Edward answered anyway.

"Yes, I killed him." he replied. I nodded.

"I didn't love him, but at some point in my life I had feelings fro him. This isn't the ending I would have wanted for him. He wasn't really a bad person, but his supposed love for me was what drove him mad. But what's done is done, and now I can move on." I said.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes." he said. "Let's go home."

--

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose, please calm down. You'll make a hole in the floor." Esme said from the couch. It had been a day since I had word from Emmett, and I was starting to get worried.

"No, Esme, I can't. what if something bad happened to them?" I said. I went to sit on the couch, only to stand up again and resume pacing.

"Rosalie, they would have called already if something had happened. Relax." she said. I shook my head.

"What if something so bad happened to them they couldn't even call us? What if-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A second later Emmett was walking through to the living room.

"Emmett!" I yelled and threw myself at him. He caught me in his strong arms and kissed me, hard. I responded happily.

"And he talks about us," I heard Edward say. I broke away, and I could feel the confusion on my face. Emmett smirked.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered in my ear. I nodded. It was then that I saw Esme hugging Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. I threw myself at her with so much force I knocked her down. Everyone laughed. I picked myself off the floor and helped Bella up as well. We all sat down, Esme and Carlisle on the love seat, Emmett, Jasper and me on the couch with Alice on the floor. The only seat left was the recliner, so Edward sat down and placed Bella on his lap. She smiled.

"What happened, Bella?" asked Esme. She sighed.

"When they took me, they placed me in a car, and they drove for about two days. They took me to Texas. We were in a house, and James and Matt left for a little while - to go hunting, I suppose - and then Virginia said something to me, even though I still don't understand, and then she attacked me." I saw Edward's arms tighten a bit around her. "That's when you came." she finished.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you, Bella." Esme said, looking crestfallen. Bella smiled.

"Its fine, Esme. I'm just glad they came to get me." she said. We all nodded.

"So, is he dead?" I asked. Knowing Emmett, he wouldn't have let him get away.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, he is dead. But the other two are not. I fear they will come back and try to do something to us." he said.

"If anything happens, we will be ready." Jasper said. "We fought once, and we can fight again. We will always protect each other."

"Hell yeah!" said Emmett. I smiled. My Emmett. I knew that would never be able to see my human family again, but all that mattered now was that, in _this_ life, I had a new family that would always be there for me. Forever.

**Edward POV**

After talking for a little while more with the rest of the family, Bella and I excused ourselves to go to our room. Once we were there, I closed the door and pressed her against it, my lips connecting with hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. Bella responded eagerly. Her hands went to my hair and neck as mine grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me - which, by now, was pretty impossible.

I pulled back a bit, placing my forehead on hers. "Bella, I love you so much. You have no idea how much it hurt me to be away from you these past few days." I said. She smiled.

"Actually, I think I do know. I missed you, too." she said. I nodded.

"Bella, I don't ever wanna be away from you again. I want to be with you when your happy, when you cry, when your mad. I want to be there for you - always and forever. Please, Bella, do me the honor of accepting my hand." I said. She was quiet, and while the silnce grew, so did my worry.

"Yes, Edward." she said. "Yes, a thousand times yes!! I love you, Oh God, _I love you!!"_ she said. She began kissing every part of me she could reach - my eyes, my lips, my forehead. I kissed her back. I walked her to the bed, never breaking the kiss, and laid her down gently. She began unbuttoning my shirt while my lips worked at her neck. This was all I would need for the rest of my life: My Bella with my, my family by my side. Forever.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay!! That concludes our story! Don't worry, the sequel is coming. I will post another chapter with information on the sequel. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, favorited it, altered it, or simply read it!! You rock!! Please, do me a favor and review this last chapter, thank you.**

**Yours truly, BiteMe1918**


	24. Seuqel Info

Hello everyone! First off, I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed, not only the last chapter, but any chapter in the story. Seriously, the response I got was amazing. I couldn't have done this without you!

Second, I would like to share something with everyone: the sequel has a name!!

I will be posting the first chapter for the sequel…most likely next week Monday. I don't know why, but it seems the perfect time to post it. I don't know. The title of the sequel is **Reappearances**, I thought it fit the story perfectly. You'll see why.

Anyway, I still have to come up with a summary based on what is going to happen throughout the story - which I already know. I have basically the whole plot down.

I hope you guys will like this story as much as the first, if not more. A lot of old friends will be back, so I hope you enjoy it!

Once again, thank you for all your support. Feel free to give any comments on this little matter. Till next time!

Yours truly, BiteMe1918


End file.
